


Be careful what you wish for.......

by Saiyan_Angel_Blue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Demons, Dreams, F/M, Forests, PMS, dick angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Angel_Blue/pseuds/Saiyan_Angel_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are alone in the world, no family or friends, stuck in a dull lifeless job, while the world around you continued to live, no hope but in your dreams at night, his green eyes and his dark hair haunts you, never seeing his face, who is he where is he, you wish you could meet him, little did you know that one fateful night as you lay your head down on your pillow that you would get that wish......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Sucks!

I've never wanted this

All my life I have always felt that I was to go down another path, then what I am on now, that I was going to grow up and show everybody, show the world I was someone special, that I mattered more, but not this life

I wake every morning, with the same routine, get out of bed, breakfast, walk to work in a retail job, watching the people walk by me every day, always wondering what their life was like, finish my shift, walk home, dinner, a small work out, shower then back to bed to repeat all the very next day

Growing up I always felt the outsider, and I was treated that way, I was bullied and abused, always thought of myself like a ugly duckling and that someday I will be a swan,

But now with all the trials I had to face I am just here, only surviving, not really living, I have tried but, to what end, I’m alone and unworthy and that’s it.

Thinking this over with my earphones blearing in my ears listening, make me wanna die - by pretty reckless playing, as I run my usual block around the park, trying to sweat out my frustrations, it’s just I always felt that I was missing something, although I am alone no family or friends to speak off, I felt somewhere out there was another part to me, that I wasn’t yet complete but I would be soon

Yeah when, sooner rather than later, the only hope that gets me thru those days is closing my eyes at night, when I fall under to sleep, where those beautiful green eyes, dark short hair, rough exterior visit, his face always blurred, but for months now his eyes have haunted my dreams

Who is he, why do I keep dreaming about him, I don’t think I have every met him so why me, all I know is that when I do dream of this mysterious man I feel like I’m home that I am finally whole

As I run up to my apartment building after I finish my run, sweating and exhausted, jumping into the shower, getting ready for bed, wishing I could know who this man that greats me in my dreams, I wish I could meet him

If only I knew right then when I lay my head down on that pillow, how I would be getting that wish...

　

　


	2. angels, demons and forests OH MY!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) your name
> 
> (e/c) eye colour
> 
> (h/c) hair colour
> 
> (f/c) favourite colour
> 
> (f/m) fav music

Your POV

 

 

Lying on my stomach, my head to the side, I wake up slowly,

God my neck is sore I must have slept on it wrong, what’s that noise?

Did I leave the TV on? Argh hate waking up always foggy headed, funny I didn’t hear my alarm go off with it usual annoying beep, what time is it?

Focusing my eyes and pushing up, feeling wet under my hands, looking down I screamed.

"Ahh this isn’t my bed" I was looking down at the ground covered with wet leaves

Snapping my head up and around I look, this can’t be real, I’m surrounded by trees I’m in a forest at night

"What the hell where am I" standing up, brushing myself down

"What the" as I look down

"where did these clothes comes from" I certainly wasn’t wearing my boyleg (F/C) shorts and tank top I fell asleep in, no I was wearing black skinny jeans, combat boots a white singlet and a (F/C) check shirt over that, checking my pockets for anything, nothing, my (H/C) hair up in a high ponytail.

"Well now I know how Dorothy felt" surely this must be a dream, well you know what they say

"oowwww, ok well that ain’t no dream" I say loudly after pinching myself, how the hell do I get out of here, looking around once more, walking forward a few steps, hearing the leaves crunch under my boots, which I must say where comfy, I don’t even want to know how I got this clothing on, that’s to creepy a thought, at least there’s moon light to see where I am going.

Humming (F/S) as i push forward, now walking for what felt like hours, getting bored was an understatement, paranoid yes, hearing woodland animals scurrying about, started to get to me

 

HOOT HOOT

 

An howl in a close tree made me jump, I don’t even know I’m going the right way, I woke up pointing in this direction so I was going to head into this direction, all I know I could be walking in circles, and me being (H/C) that’s VERY likely.

"HELLO, is there anyone here HELLO" I yell out in frustration, I wish I could wake up from this nightmare, please god I hope there’s no zombies around here, I know I wished for a better life but come on, I watch far too much TV I thought, still walking forward

Not paying attention to where I was walking, I suddenly fell forward, tripping over a tree root, bringing my hands forward breaking my fall,

 

THUD

 

Hitting something hard and cold, as I lay there on the ground on my stomach, debating in my head if I should just stay on the ground and die, I mean this nightmare isn’t going to hot and frankly I was tired, why me?

Shifting slightly I feel something digging in my side, getting up on my knees, brushing away the wet dark leaves, I see the item, it’s a gun, picking it up, wow I’ve never seen a gun before, I wonder who’s it is, it was nice, well for a gun, stainless steel barrel with a black grip, not bad, not that heavy either, looked new to

"I wonder if it works" I mutter to myself as I get to my feet, someone must have dropped it, well got nothing better to do

Taking it in my right hand, finger on the trigger, aiming to the ground, I pull the trigger

 

BANG

 

"SHIT BULLS THAT FUCKER WAS LOADED" I scream jumping back, tripping over my feet as I throw the gun to the ground, only to land on my ass with a thud, another bruise, OH JOY!!!

"Why of course it’s loaded, it is your gun" a voice echoes behind me

I panic, standing up and turning around, a small tree branch clutched in my hand, like a sword, shit maybe I shouldn’t have thrown that gun

"Who are you" I barely get out, as I start to shake, looking at this man before me in a tan trench coat with an odd look on his face, god i hope hes not a perv, or a murdering asshole

"Castiel, I’m an angel of the lord" he replied monotone, bored almost

"Get the hell out of here, there’s no such thing" I say gripping my tree branch holding it in front of myself

"(Y/N), you need to have some faith"

As he utters those words lightning slashes thru the sky, he starts to glow, as it flashes I see what looks like shadows of two wings unfurling from his back, just as the flashes start they stop, his wings disappear and the forest is once again in plunged into darkness, with a little moonlight flowing out.

My eyes felt like they were bugging out, as I tried to take in what I was seeing, silence fills the air

“I don’t.... I wow..... so your an angel, like a real angel, oh my lanta", then suddenly I’m struck with a thought

"Hold up, are you the reason why I am here, in this forest god knows where"

"Of course god knows where, he is everywhere"

"No I mean it’s a just a figure of speech, you know what don’t worry, why am I here, Castiel" wow this is so surreal, I’m talking to an angel

"We have been watching you for some time, (Y/N) you are important, for how important you are I do not know, but I was charged to bring you here"

 

watching me EEEWWW creepy

"O... K,.... look I don’t know where I am or why I am here dressed like this might I add, I’m thinking I have finally lost it and I am locked up in the physc ward back home, that’s it isn’t it I’ve finally cracked after all the shit I’ve finally lost it" I ramble

He approaches me; we are one foot apart, looking at me

"I assure you this is real, you are here in this forest for a purpose, you feel lost and full of regret but you belong here, it’s your destiny to be here to be reunited,"

"What are you talking about" I gasp thinking if this is an angel he’s a bloody loon

Raising two of his fingers and placing them on my forehead, a flash of light, too bright I close my eyes, he removes his fingers, I feel the slight sting where his fingers once where on my forehead, still warm I hope there isn’t a mark.

"What did you just do?"

"I took off your guard seal, to open your powers to your soul, so you can connect to your soul mate, it’s your destiny to find and be with him, you already know who he is and he knows you"

_The dreams_

"You mean the green eyes that I have been dreaming about is my soul mate, wow sounds like a cheesy 80s movie theme, wow..... I don’t feel so good" I say swaying a little, please don’t spew.

"You where made in heaven to find each other, you are both important"

"Ok then how the hell do I find this so called soul mate of mine" I say bending down and picking up the gun, putting the safety on and placing it down the back of my jeans, freezing.

"Ok how did I know how to do that, I have never seen or fired a gun till tonight, how did I do that"

"The same way you know what kind of gun it is"

"It's a desert eagle mark v11, shit how did I know that"

"You have connected with your other half, picking up on knowledge of such things you need to survive with"

"ok then Castiel, what now what do we do, even though it’s been a pleasure, truly of being scared shitless by a quote angel unquote (sarcasm), in a dark forest, with things that could actually eat me, in clothes that aren’t mine with a gun down the back of my pants"

Next thing I know his hand is on my left shoulder, I hear the flapping of wings blackness over takes me

 

Snapping my eyes open, I’m once again on the ground and SHOCK HORROR in a forest, alone

"CASTIEL YOU DICK" I scream

Looking around I hear shots and voices coming from the distance, they are faint but are still there, getting to my feet, I’m struck with this horrible feeling something bad is going on and I bet its wherever that noise is coming from

His eyes flash thru my mind,

 _"dean"_ a voice whispers

Ok I don’t know what’s going on all I know is its bad and I have to go find out, my hearts saying yes but my mind is screaming at me no

"Fuck it, this is my life whatever the fuck it is I’m going" yelling out, and if this is a dream which I am pretty sure it is i can do whatever I want in it right?

I take off running as fast as I can; with the forest so dense it’s hard to see where I’m going let alone the obstacles like foliage etc on the ground, crunching under my boots.

As I run I hear the noise's getting louder, I heard a gunshot and I ducked, shit what am I getting myself into? Swallowing the horrible feeling in my gut.

I continue to run till I see what looks like the edge of the forest to a semi clearing.

Ducking behind a tree as I get to the edge, the scene before me is something out of a horror slash war movie, there are bodies everywhere like a dozen if not more, what looks like a shack that’s now ablaze, lighting up the field, smoke billowing into the night air, mixing with the stars, at least another 1/2 dozen in suits with black eyes, fighting what looks like two men, the smell of dead flesh hanging in the air, my head starts to pound as it assaults my nose, bile coming to pool in the back of my mouth, ok this can’t be a dream if it smells that bad, now kneeling on the ground breathing thru my mouth.

"fuck me" I whisper what’s going on, I hear more gun shots and yelling, what do I do, stay, or help, what can I do?, I see three guys smacking around a tall sandy hair dude, pushed up against a black mussel car, and another one fighting another dude that’s getting thrown about, I watch as he gets thrown back and slammed back against a tree sinking to the ground, my stomach twists as I watch him sink to his knees, I know its him

"Dean"

"well hello little lady" a voices comes out of know where, the hairs on the back of neck standing up, spinning around fear rips thru me, grabbing me by the throat hoisting me up in the air, choking me, trying to gasp for breath as I try to pry his fingers of my neck, my feet dangling, the tips of my boots scrapping the ground, facing him I look in horror as his eyes turn black, a disgusting smirk lining his lips making me sick

Walking me out of the forest edge, still choking me, bringing me out to the others, i could feel the heat from the near by shack on my back

"Lookie lookie boys we have a pretty piece of flesh to carve"

"NO, NO LEAVE HER ALONE" the sandy haired man yelled now being restrained by the arms, by two suits.

Gasping, black dots cross my eyes oh god this is it, my arms dropping to my sides, he pulls me towards his face as he sniffs my neck then licks across my face, only to throw me down to the ground, like disguarded rubbish

I lay on my side gasping for breath, my hand to my neck trying to rub, sitting up I look around, slight coughing

"Well we have an audience, boys, she can watch the demise of the infamous Winchester boys" he gloats as he walks over to stand in front of the dusty haired man.

"Hey are you ok, don’t be scared" I heard a voice to my left looking over, I see who the voice belongs to

Green eyes it’s him, the shock on his face as he looks at me

"Dean" I say "(Y/N)" he says at the same time

Still looking at him, I’m not aware till it’s too late, I feel a hand smash into my face making me fly backwards, landing just shy a foot from Dean

"Shit," my heads spinning as I look up at my attacker, the same black eyed man that chocked me, "YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE YOU HIT A GIRL," I scream out as I taste the blood in my mouth, spitting onto the grass

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BLACK EYED SON OF A BITCH, TAKE ME LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS" dean pleads, spitting out his own blood wincing as he holds his side, legs shaking.

"All in good time Deano you’ll get your turn" as he punches Dean in the face, making him slump to the side semi conscious.

"Now you little slut, you have pissed me off, what shell we do with you" he says grabbing me by the neck once more lifting me up, if I get out of this I will be sporting one hell of a bruise.

"Leave her alone, you demon bitch she has nothing to do with this leave her alone" the tall sandy hair man screamed trying to get loose of his attackers

As he is momentarily distracted I reach round the back of my pants, pulling my gun and cocking it under his chin

"What do you think that is going to do kill me" he laughs

"it might not, but it will make me feel better" I gasp out pulling the trigger, his head snapping back, he was right it did nothing but piss him off, throwing me several feet, making me land on my right shoulder, a sharp pain in my thigh, I stilled, I couldn’t move, blackness........

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

THIRD POV

"now that’s taken care of lets have some fun with old big bro here shall we Sammy boy" the demon laughs, flinging out his hand, Deans body stiffens as he screams out, rising up the tree trunk he was slumped against up four feet in the air, his arms pinned at his sides, struggling to move but couldn’t

"NO...DEAN" Sam screams out struggling to help his brother, tears welling in his eyes.

Dean screams as a gash starts to form over his stomach opening up his blood starts to pour.

"NO...DEAN..... STOP THIS" Sam screams as he watches in horror as his big brother slowly gets mutilated in front of him

"Look Sam it’s like a beautiful waterfall of big bro blood, lovely" he laughs

"STOP IT, STOP IT ILL DO IT"

"No Sammy don’t, not for me, DONT" dean screamed out, blood spluttering out with his words, his skin pale

A massive surge of white light flooded out, both Dean and Sam closed their eyes, demons screaming, and then all was quiet

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Your POV

Am I dead, not I can’t be I’m still thinking, so I’m not dead, god I feel like shit, what am I going to do, my eyes still closed, lying on the grass, I hear yelling then what sounds like a screaming cry of torture, a flash of pain hits me and I feel a rise in my belly a burning heat rising, building, my anger and pain growing, I feel it radiating thru me, I open my eyes and I’m on my feet, how did that happen, I can’t feel anything, all I see is white, the build up rising, feeling like I am going to burst, my fists clenched at my sides the heat rising up my throat snapping my head back I scream

"NO" pushing the heat away from me pulsing it out, I hear screaming then silence, the smell of burning flesh in the air

Sinking to my knees, I start to focus, I can see grass, god I’m so tired, what just happened, it was like I wasn’t in control of my body, breathing heavily, well there goes that dream theory.

"DEAN" I hear a scream, snapping my head up, seeing the tall sandy man over him, pressing his hand down on his stomach, dean not moving

I got up trying to move argh my right thigh, looking down there was a small twig sticking out, must of happened when I landed, snapping the top of the twig, grabbing my shirt, ripping the bottom, tying it around my leg leaving the twig in to stop the bleeding, for now.

I hobbled across the field to where both the men where, avoiding the barbequed remains of the once black eyed whatevers.

I sink down beside him

"I don’t know who or what you are, but thank you, you saved our lives, I’m Sam and this is Dean"

"I’m (Y/N), we have to get him out of here do you have somewhere we can take him, he’s losing too much blood" I reply as I look at this man before me growing paler, still unconscious

"Sam, SAM, snap out of it" I yell back as I watch this man start to go into shock, tears flowing

"we can still save him but we need to move him somewhere safe, before anything else comes, taking the bad feeling I have right now there is more coming we have to move"

"Yeah we have a hide out a few miles out, we can take him there" he chokes out his tears drying on his dirt covered cheeks

Getting up Sam runs to the black car, ripping off my shirt and pressing to Deans stomach, a slight groan escapes his lips, but he doesn’t wake

I hear a car start up in the background, but the noise is faint, everything is faint, even the smell of burnt flesh in the air, as I look down at this man, how beautiful he is feeling his shallow breaths on my face as I lean down over him whispering in his ear

"Wake up Dean, please, I just found you I can’t lose you now" what was I saying almost declaring my love to this total stranger

His breath hitches as I kiss his cheek, a lonely tear falls from his closed eye, what was I doing, he’s dying his blood is seeping thru my shirt thru my fingers, and for some reason I just want to kiss him.

My dazed thought breaks as I hear the sound of tyres breaking, headlights

"Sam hurry his breathing is shallowing"

Sam runs round the now parked impala, opening the back seat, me grabbing his legs and Sam his shoulders as we load dean into the back seat

I jump in with him straddling his hips, as I lay pressure once more onto the wound, Sam jumps into the driver’s seat and peels off, his breathing shallowing, my stomach in knots,

"Dean, Dean" why won’t he just wake up .......shit

As we head onto the highway, I’m struck with a sudden feeling,

" _hand_ ” a voice whispers in the back of my head

"Sam do you trust me?" i say looking down at dean, trying not to let my mind wonder but he is hot, and under me and.....focus (Y/N)

"Why, what are you going to do" looking at me thru the rear view mirror

"ok this might sound strange, so far this hole day has been strange, I don’t know why but I have the urge to lay my hand over Dean and heal him.... I think"

"What are you an angel?"

"What hell no, already met one of those what a winged dick, I just have this feeling that I need to save him and it’s the only way"

"Ok do what you have to" with a worried look on his face

Taking off the now blood soaked shirt, ripping his shirt apart exposing his naked chest, and may i say DAMN!!! Then placing my hand over the 6 inch slash across his stomach, rock hard abs god FOCUS (Y/N) blood seeping thru my fingers, rocking as the car speeds down the road

"Dean, Dean wake up" slapping his face he comes to, our eyes meet, a flash goes thru me, that same feeling I had in the clearing, a building rising up thru my gut, willing it to go down my arm to my hand, our eyes still locked together, I feel my right hand warm, a glowing sensation goes thru me, almost like ecstasy, a slight moan escapes both our lips,

As quickly as it started it stopped, I’m still straddling on his hips, him grinning up at me, looking down to where my hand is nothing, his wound is healed, my hand covered in dried blood, his jean top stained with it and flecks still on his stomach, he opens his mouth to speak

"You know you can go a little lower" wiggling his eye brows to me, only to pass out once more

"How did you do that" a shocked Sam says as we pull up to what looks like an abandon white mansion in the middle of nowheresville

“I don’t know" I look over to him with a shocked look on my face, how I did that I don’t know, all I know is that I had to do it, it felt right

"we better get him inside, then we are going to have a long talk about who or what you are" Sam says getting out and opening the back door, I jump out and help lift dean into the mansion, hobbling, biting my bottom lip to stop the screams as I put weight down on my thigh

 

 

3 hours later

 

 

"and that’s when I ran into you guys" taking a swig of my beer, shuddering slightly, its cold, just finishing telling Sam my story, oh and did I mention the lovely knife an holy water tests as well, which I passed might I add

Sitting in what once was a sitting room, dean sleeping on a old couch, a small fire blazing in the room, taking the chill off the air but I was still cold, what with bare arms from my singlet, which was now blood splattered

"So what do you make of this" I say trying not to shiver,

"Here" Sam says handing me a hoodie "take it I don’t want you to freeze to death, its deans he won’t mind after all you saved his life twice today, mine to might I add"

"so what now Sam, I don’t know how to get home" I say as I pull on the black hoodie, sniffing slightly, Deans musk coming off it, lovely, what, what am I thinking

"And also I don’t know if I want to go home, I don’t know what it is, but I don’t want to leave Dean, maybe it’s that soul mate thing or what but I don’t want to leave him, or you”

" I understand, for some reason, I don’t want you to either, it’s weird, when you came into the clearing with that demon, all I could think about was key, and save, going thru my mind, all we can do is stay low here, wait for Dean to wake up then go to another friend of ours called Bobby"

"Can we trust him Sam?"

"Yes, he practically brought me and Dean up, when dad had to drop us off when he was on a hunt"

(yes Sam filled me in all the things that go bump in the night, and for some reason, I wasn’t shocked, which was surprising to us both, it was like I knew all along but didn’t also)

Swigging my beer again, I started to feel a bit dizzy; I couldn’t feel my thigh anymore, which is good but also bad maybe?

"hey are you alright, you'll looking kind of pale, it’s been a long night why don’t you go lie down for a while get some sleep, I’ll keep an eye on Dean" Sam says with a worried look upon his face

"umm yeah ok, will you be ok Sam" I say getting up wow, my head spins, I stumble only to have strong arms around my back hold me steady

“Are you sure because you’ve only had like 2 beers, and you’re not drunk"

"Sammy I don’t fe...fe...elll" stumbling out my words my legs give out from under me, I see the floor rushing up to meet me, I hear my name screamed, then blackness

　

　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUNNNN
> 
> Is she a fallen angel with memory lost?
> 
> Maybe some new undisclosed supernatural the Winchesters are yet to face?
> 
> Will olicity ever have a love scene? - yes they did, wasn’t really good fanfiction versions where WAY better sorry Arrow writers but you suck
> 
> Tune in next time for be careful what you wish for dean x reader


	3. wakey wakey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS so 3rd chappy in and I forgot to say that I DONT own anything to do with the story line or characters or stories from Supernatural, all though the underlying plot line is mine like you all I just like playing with them and I will put them back afterwards I PROMISE :) once ive ha fun doing laps in the impala BROOM BROOM, also I have taken my fav season and episodes of Supernatural and meshed them all together so lets pretend that it happens as I wrote it not in cannon enjoy.....

 

Your POV

 

 

Blackness

 

_Am I dead again? Maybe, I hear hushed voices, my eyes won’t open, and god I feel tired_

 

"How do you know we can trust her Sam?"

"Dean she saved your life, and mine to, if she was going to kill us or whatever don’t you think she would of done it before now"

"ok well let me remind you Sam about Ruby, uh trusting that demon bitch and look what happened, me dead and you hocked up on demon juice, come on Sam"

"no Dean, you listen, you didn’t see what I saw and felt might I add, Dean you where bleeding out on you back set of your car, and she healed you, you could of died and she saved you Dean, she’s stayed by your side before she passed out from that injury to her leg"

_Wow I forgot about that, well that makes sense on why I passed out, but why can’t I open my eyes_

"Dean I did all the tests, she passed every one, I told you what she told me and you still don’t trust her, well I do"

“shit ok I’m going to call Cas see if I can get all this sorted" and with that he walked out of the room

I feel the weight of something on me, is someone placing a blanket on me, so warm, I drift off again waking some time later, to more voices

Still blackness

"Dean you called" _is that Castiels voice_

"yeah I did, it’s about bloody time, care to explain, what’s going on here, why she is here and what she is huh" dean replied angrily

"I will speak of this once she awakes"

"Ok then and when will that be, its dawn and we can’t stay here much longer, those black eyed bastards will come back in force"

"Hey there is no need to shout, I can hear you" I say opening my eyes and sitting up on the old worn couch, well trying to, fuck my shoulder is aching

"Hey wow, easy now" I feel arms around me holding me up

"Thanks Sam, ok" I say looking at the three men before me

" I would really like to know myself, I get put here, dumped in a dark forest, and told all this bull shit by this winged dick head here” pointing to Castiel

"only to nearly get torn apart by what I now know as demons then only manage to survive, to then go and do some bloody angel fucking mojo on Dean here, who by the way is a arrogant asshole who doesn’t trust me, and yes I heard you by the way, you know a thank you would’ve been nice" I say glaring at a shocked Dean

Ha take that dickwad; my inner bitch has come out to play, BOYA

"Well um ok, thanks, I guess for saving my life" he replies sheepily scratching the back of his head looking down

"Your welcome I guess so Castiel you gona spill on whats going on here or what" I say looking up at Castiel, Dean sits on the old chair opposite me

"Yes, you and Dean are what we call soul mates"

"What like cheesy 80s mush" Dean snapped, hah that’s what I thought as I looked at him

"Dean let him finish" Sam snaps back

"thank you Sam, as I was saying you are soul mates, not like cheesy 80s mush as you say but heaven soul mates, you where made in heaven to be destined to be together on earth it is your destiny, what for I don’t know, just as Mary and John where destined to be together, Dean and (Y/N) are written also"

"But why me Castiel, why now I mean I’ve been on this earth for a long time and I" I was lost for words, for once, resting my arms on my knees looking at the floor

"I felt the shift in the heavens, I was charged to find you and get you to Dean before what is written comes to fruition, you are a part of this, but in what means I do not know at this point" Cas reply's

"So what do we do now, I can’t go home, not now"

"She can come with us to Bobbies, we can train her and she can help take down Lucifer and Michael" Sam says

"What no Sammy absolutely not, I’m not talking a skirt with us" dean screams back getting up to stand in front of his brother

"I’m not wearing a skirt, oh and I don’t like them" I say back smirking Sam chuckles

"Whatever, I don’t want her with us Sam, she can have a normal life, I don’t want her mixed up in all of this it’s too dangerous, she could get hurt"

"Careful Dean almost sounds like you care" Sam smirks back

"Shut up bitch"

"Jerk"

"Ok its settled then” I say getting up of the couch, on wobbly legs ” I’m coming with you"

"I shall take my leave" and with that Castiel was gone

 

　

　


	4. flames licking the stary night sky

4 months later

 

 

Training at Bobbies was intense, sparing with Sam, gun training with Dean, well with Sam with Dean supervising (which was always awkward) and reading up on all kinds of monster law and myths with Bobby

Oh Bobby, when I first meet him, let’s just say I nearly shit my pants

flash back

_It had been a long car ride, to say the least, by this time I had zoned out, plug into my mp3 player in the back seat, after 8+ hours of glares from Dean in the rear view mirror is enough to put anyone off, I mean give a girl a complex why don’t ya, at least Sam tried to ease the tension, that and the fact of stopping half way there to pick up some clothes for me and this new snazzy mp3 player I was having a peachy day, note the sarcasm_

_With (FAV SONG) blasting in my ears, gazing out the side window, watching the scenery fly by, thanks to the cashier by the way for filling my mp3 up with awesome tunes, to save me from this madness, it’s amazing what a smile can do_

_All though I couldn’t help myself, from time to time I would glance at Dean in the rear view mirror, those big green eyes of his, following the road, so dreamy, he caught me a few times, of course I would give him my best death glare and look away, I know he wasn’t happy with me here but come on, I’m not happy about this arrangement either, been told to basically mate or whatever by a higher power, don’t get me wrong I always wanted something, just well never mind_

_Leaning my head on the window as we pull off the highway to a dusty road_

_SINGER AUTO SALVAGE sign above the old iron gates, hub caps for deco as we drive under it_

_Well first impressions where not so bad, basically a house well what looked like a nice house covered in car parts surrounds by rows and rows of wrecked cars, got to admit it was homely in a burley male world_

_Getting out of the impala and closing the door, carefully not to piss Dean off again, I have to say I do like to piss him off at least 4 times daily, don’t know why, he’s got ones of those faces ya wanna punch sometimes, it’s better with the anger than other feeling towards him, built up tension anyone_

_Looking around taking in the place,_

_"what not good enough for ya princess" a certain dick to my right smarted, good I wanted to punch him today of course Sam just gives me an apologetic smile, he’s been doing that a lot lately keeping the peace_

_"Well actually DEAN, the slight smell of oil and petrol in the air is quite refreshing" I say smiling back_

_I wonder if bobby has any (DREAM CAR) in his yard I would like to have a look, gota love me a (DREAM CAR)_

_"whatever" he huffs walking up the stairs to the front porch, I followed behind, knocking on the door, he suddenly pulls me forward, next thing I know the door fly’s open and there’s a double barrel shot gun in my face_

_"Fuck" I let out_

Yeah so that went well as first impressions go, Dean is a dumb ass, but after that little mishap I get along well with Bobby, I like to think of him as my supernatural dad, since mine has long since passed, so I like spending time with him, showing me a few things especially with cars, I’ve always like cars just never really had the opportunity to work with someone on them so from time to time I’m out there in the shed under a bonnet, with him going over engine bits and bobs, occasional Dean would come by try and act all know it all but I tend to just ignore him, which was really easy

Now Sam, I love Sam, wait not in that way but in a brotherly way, he’s the big brother I’ve never had always wanted though, he’s great to spar with, lets me get the odd punch in here and there, knocks me on my ass more times than I can count, he’s teaching me how to use a knife in a fight if need be, I managed to rip his shirt a few times, but other than that I couldn’t even touch him, good for him bad for me, generally after every sparing match with Sam I would head to the punching bag out back and go a few rounds,

But I have noticed a few things with Sammy, I think he’s up to something, there has been a few things that have been questionable

flash back

_"ya ready Sammy, I’m gona get ya this time pretty boy" I taunt as I circle him with my fists up, dean watching, from the ground beer in hand, Sam circling with me, at the back of the salvage yard_

_"Come and get it little girl" I push forward with a punch, as he steps back_

_"Oowww, my knee, I think I twisted my knee" he says clutching his right knee_

_"What are you alright Sam" I ask worried_

_"Yeah I should be right, but I can’t spar with ya"_

_"That’s ok we can postpone"_

_"NO,...umm I mean why don’t you spar with Dean, you need the practise" he replies, is that a smirk I just saw across his lips, as he limps and sits down on an old arm chair, yeah bobby can be real classy like that_

_"Well you wanna go for a few rounds Dean"_

_Pushing himself off the ground, taking off his jacket and looking at me_

_"So angel think you can handle this" smirking at me as he steps in front of me_

_"Bring it on dickwad"_

_"Dickwad really"_

_“what did I hurt little deanos feelings" I taunt back in a baby voice, Sam laughing in the back ground_

_“bring it on, little girl"_

_Stepping forward I punch out with my right fist, he ducks, missing his left cheek by centimetres, ducking down he kicks his leg out sweeping my feet from under me_

_Thud, I land on my back, "shit" trying to breathe, my anger is clouding my judgement, reaching down he stretches out his hand, helping me up_

_Facing each other just a few inches apart silence in the air, breaking this awkward moment_

_"Again"_

_Punching out with my left fist, he blocks it with his left hand, wrapping his fingers around my enclosed fist, bringing my arm down to my side, spinning me around, my back to his front, his arms now around my waist locking both my arms to my sides, his chin on my shoulder next to my ear, small breaths escaping his lips, tilting my head back breathing in his musk, oh god..._

_Oh god all right what the am I doing, I snap forward_

_"not good enough princess" he whispers in my ear, making me shudder slightly and pissing me off at the same time, struggling to get out of his arms I spin around a bit to forcefully, in the process tripping over my feet and falling forward, taking him with me, landing with a thud on his back, and I on top of him._

_"Are you alright Dean" I say lifting off him slightly to look at him, brushing some dirt off his cheek_

_"yeah I’m ok" he replies as he looks into my eyes, those green eyes that I could lost in, two deep green pools, his arms wrap around my back just for a moment we are both lost in each other, forgetting everything, silence, the air almost electrifies_  
_if I could I would stay this way forever, the world around us gone forgotten, my eyes fall to his lips, so soft I wonder..._

_*cough*_

_"well even though it would be SOOOO fun to watch you two make out I have better things to do" Sam says getting up and walking towards the house_

_"Ah Sammy”, I yell watching him go "how’s the knee" I say smiling clearly seeing he’s completely fine_

_"what, um yeah, well would you look at that, its fine, must not of hurt it after all ah well" he says turning back around to the house_

_"Bitch" I yell out_

_"Jerk he yells back" waving above his head with a smile on his face_

_"Well Dean although its really comfy lying here I think we better get up"_

_"Huh ... um yeah...yeah”_

_Getting of him slowly and reaching for his hand to help him to his feet, dusting himself off as he does_

_"So what do say I go make us some pie, I’m in the mood for pie"_

_"women that sounds bloody fine to me" he says as we walk back to the house, slinging his arm around my shoulders giving me a side hug loosely, you know like bros do it_

_"Now can you make it a cherry/apple pie" he says with a goofy grin on his face_

_"Sure why not"_

Now dean can be gentle when he wanted to be, but that wasn’t often

Back to Sammy, it seems that both him and bobby are both in cahoots with each other, coming up with excuses as why they couldn’t train me lately, oh the best one from Sam was he couldn't take target practise with me cos he had diarrhoea, firstly eww and second harden the fuck up Sam, but no apparently he couldn’t practice with me so Dean did, Bobby went as far as going out on hunts, he never goes on hunts unless he really has to, two cases of vengeful spirits a toddler could do them, bobby jumped at the chance, so Dean and I where finding ourselves alone together a lot, don’t get me wrong I like spending time with him on our own it’s just that, I feel I’m falling for him harder and I know he doesn’t like me like I like him, hey I’m saving myself some major hurt here cut a girl some slack

But I think they learnt their lesson on that score just this last week

_flashback_

_"Sammy"_

_"What"_

_"Who’s, chocolate is in the fridge" dean yells out as he grabs a beer_

_"No dean don’t that is (Y/N) and your ass is grass if you take that"_

_"Na she'll be cool with it" he replies_

_"Well it’s your funeral" he says watching dean eat the choc with a swig of beer_

_2 hours later_

_"WHAT THE FUCK" I scream as I look in the fridge where is my chocolate, stomping into the lounge to all three burley men sitting there watching the game_

_"WHO THE FUCK ATE MY CHOCOLATE" wow at that moment it was so quite you could hear a pin drop, rage burning within me_

_Both Sammy and Bobby look over to Dean who was looking everywhere around the room but me_

_"OK" I say seething, I walk out of the lounge into bobbies library, where I know he keeps a aluminium base ball bat grabbing it turning around walking back thru the lounge and out the door_

_All three men jump to their feet after me_

_"Ah (Y/N) what are you doing with that bat" bobby asked_

_"Well Bobby, funny thing is" I say as I walk down the steps of his porch, the bat of my right shoulder_

_"You NEVER get in-between a girl and her chocolate WHEN SHE IS FUCKING PMSING" I yell now walking over to the parked impala_

_"(Y/N) what are you going to do with that bat" Dean yells out watching from the porch with Bobby and Sam_

_"oh this well I was just going to do this" as I stalked around the back of the impala, swinging it around and smashing the back of Deans window, the rage building, glass splintering around me_

_Looking back over to the house all three men’s jaws hitting the floor, especially deans_

_"Fuck you Dean" I yell while flipping him off_

_Sam and Bobby laughing at what they just saw_

_"what are you two laughing at FUCK YOU TWO IN ALL, I know what you have been doing, your little plan, well you know what you can do with your plan SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKING ASS" I scream flipping them off as well, throwing the bat down on the ground and walking away, crunching glass under my boots_

So that leaves me where I am right now

Down the back of one of bobbies sheds, I’ve cleared out some space of my own, cleaned up, I have a (F/C) 2012 (DREAM CAR), I’ve been working on, well trying to, bobbies been helping out, I don’t know much, the pms thing was a week and half ago,

I have been sleeping down here in my car ever since, only going to the house to shower, and wash my clothes, I had a stash of food out here already so I was good, I didn’t talk to any of them, I was feeling bad though about an hour after I smashed Deans window, it’s his baby and I defaced it, I mean don’t get me wrong he was in the wrong, but he only ate my chocolate, I smashed his window, I don’t know what I was thinking, I do get bad pms but nothing that bad before, undeniable rage

Deciding, I needed a break from all this moping I took my mp3 out of my pocket, searched for my fav track to uplift me when I feel like this and plug it into the little radio I had on the bench

Over the rainbow by Israel iz Kamakawiwo'ole started to play, his smooth velvet voice flowing out the speakers, sitting down on an old torn 67 Chevy back seat next to my car, I lean back, watching the sunset in the distance, pinks and reds slashing across the ski, bouncing off the clouds

Closing my eyes, I sink into the seat more and listen to his words, I can relate so much, letting my mind wonder away, to those green eyes again, sighing out loud, I was so focused on his voice I didn’t hear the approaching footsteps, till he spoke

"Interesting choice of music there" he says softly

"Shit" I say jumping, my heart racing

"Sorry didn’t mean to scare you" he says coming around the seat with a cooler in his hand

"Its ok Dean I was just a million miles away"

"I come in peace, I want to say sorry about that other week, that and I wanted to umm... check if you are ok down here on your own, can I sit down"

"sure" I say patting the seat next to me, sitting down he places the cooler next to him, reaching in bringing out two beers, opening one and giving it to me, that same goofy smile on his lips, sitting back watching the sun set, somewhere over the rainbow still playing in the background

Sighing I knew it was my turn

"Dean, look I’m sorry to, I mean I shouldn’t have smashed your window, I feel bad about it, I don’t know what came over me, I’m not normally THAT EXTREME pmsing, I just had the urge to destroy something, I know how much that car means to you, I’m so sorry" I say looking at him, my eyes a bit foggy

"its ok, I guess I had it coming, not just for eating your chocolate but all the rest I guess, Sam and Bobby also want to apologise, we talked after you left about the hole soul mate thing, I explained if its meant to happen, then it will and not to push it, it’s not helping both of us" he replies then taking a swig of his beer "plus bobby luckily had a spare window so it’s all fixed"

Lullaby by sia playing in the background, I don’t remember having that song, weird, it’s lovely though

"Oh on that note, here I got you something," he says reaching down to the cooler, picking up a block of chocolate, with a (F/C) bow on it

"Thanks" I say smiling, "my favourite, not to mention my fav colour, how did you know, I don’t remember telling you that"

"I don’t know it just came to me that you love (F/C) so I thought why not, I mean I can be considerate, sometimes, just don’t tell Sammy, don’t wanna ruin my bad rep" he says laughing back

While the sun set, turning to night, Dean lighting a fire we chatted for another hour, about everything and anything, I saw a side I always felt but never saw, he spoke about his childhood, both his mum and dad’s death and Sammie’s, he also talked about hell, watching the pain on his face as I ran my fingers over his knuckles, apocalypse, everything, and in turn I told him about my life before I woke up on the forest floor, how I lost my parents when I was small, I couldn’t help but cry when I told him about my little brother, how I felt I couldn’t save him that night, how I regret it all, I also told him about how alone I always felt that I was missing something and that I felt whole again being with him bobby and Sammy that I consider them as family

“Family always sticks together" he says wiping the tears from my eyes with the pad of his thumb "now drink that beer baby girl"

"Whys that" I ask sculling the last of my beer, putting the empty on the ground

(fav romantic slow song) starts to play; ok I know I don’t have that song, what’s going on?

Getting up, he stands in front of me reaching out his right hand

"may I have this dance" he asks his eyes pleading, being shocked was an understatement, this is Dean he’s not the romantic type, ass yes but romance, ah no, swallowing

"You may" I say placing my hand in his

Standing up, putting his arm around my back, taking my right hand in his left, my left hand on his shoulder, we start to sway to the music, the fire blazing in the background as we turn around slowly, the stars twinkling above

"Where did you learn to dance Mr Winchester" I ask looking at him his eyes, his irises reflected the dancing flames

"I don’t know, all I know is I just wanted to dance with you when I heard this song, why don’t you want to"

"no I do I just never thought you know what, don’t worry" I reply back as I rest my head against his chest, swaying to the beautiful tones coming from the speakers, his hand in mine tracing my knuckles, the air around us changed, soft, it felt right

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

just out of view in the shadows he watched, these too dance, so complete, he knew he had to do something, push them together slightly, not like bobby and Sam where but gently, he knew changing that song and pushing emotions towards them it was only a matter of time, Castiel knew his charges were going to be happy they just needed to find it destiny or not

"how’s it going Cas" Sam whispers looking over his shoulder at his big brother, dancing around the fire, with who he considered a sister, a smile across his face, all he had ever wanted was his brother happy

"Good so far"

"its good thing you where on board Cas, Sam and I weren’t doing such a good job, those to idjits are just as bad as each other, stubborn" Bobby whispered

"We shell leave them to it" CAS says as the 3 disappear back into the shadows

**Deans POV**

What’s happening to me, I’ve never danced and here I am, with one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever laid my eyes on, looking at her as I sway with her in my arms, her head against my chest, my heart racing can’t help but feel joy and that nothing else matters, I’ve dreamed of her so long that I’m scared to lose her, her hand feels right in mine as I feel her fingers tracing lines on my knuckles, placing our intertwined hands on my chest slowly spinning around, I think I’m falling for her, but I can’t get involved with her, I don’t want to hurt her, but yet I can’t be without her, the thought of staying away from her now is hard, it was hard this last week and a half, I thought about her everyday she wasn’t here, I know we fight hell she’s stubborn and so am I but I don’t think I can live without her, not now

　

**Your POV**

the song felt like it was coming to an end, our foreheads now touching, swaying softly together, looking down at his lips, I couldn’t help but wonder what they felt like how soft they where, as the song finished, I felt the calm of silence, breathing, our noses touching, his lips getting closer to mine, I close my eyes, my thoughts running rapid thru my head, he stopped swaying, this is it I wait but nothing, opening my eyes, I see him just looking at me

I feel him pull away from me, my hand still in his

"Come on we better get back, before they send out a search party"

Letting go of my hand he puts the fire out, grabs the cooler and we start to walk back to the house in silence, unshed tears glistened in your eyes, you know at that moment your heart was broken

 

　

　


	5. NOOOOOOO       STEFAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all Justin Bieber Fans I did a lil bashing here  
> And for the sake of the story line I have you liking the CW network shows like Vampire Diaries and Arrow, so if you don’t sorry bout that. I also don't own those either

 

3 days later early morning

 

Since the dance under the stars and almost kiss with Dean, things have gotten back to normal, well so to speak, we haven’t spoken about that night, also we avoided any reason to be alone together, to keep myself busy and not think about it I took to cleaning bobbies house from top to bottom, including washing all his clothing and bedding and ironing, folded nicely and created a linen cupboard for him in the hall, I also managed to cook a few meals and freeze them for him, I was going to miss him and it was going to be hard riding in a closed space for 8+ hours with Dean, there only so much me and Sam can talk about to keep off the subject.

"Here" my thoughts where interrupted by Bobby handing me a box

"What’s this?"

"Argh, its nothing really, a hunter I know owed me a favour, and since it’s your first hunt stuck with those two idjits I thought you might like this"

Opening the box I pulled out a Samsung Galaxy tablet and it was (F/C)

"Wow bobby I don’t know what to say but thank you" I say hugging him tightly.

"aww it was nothing ya idjit, now I also have manage to hook you up to a plan, don’t worry I’m not paying for it, but apparently according to Rufus you can stream TV shows, so that should help escaping the boys"

"Thanks Bobby" hugging him once more

"Yeah yeah now get out of here ya idjit" his cheeks now flushed.

After packing the trunk of the impala with our gear, the boys saying their goodbyes to bobby and we where off, where to none of us knows, driving down the dusty drive way, stopping just at the end just before the highway

Sam in the front with dean, me in the back.

"Ok dean, since this is (Y/N) first hunt, with us I think she should get to pick the music"

What’s he talking about I wonder as I lean forward

"I mean come on Dean you have the greatest hits of mullet rock not to mention it’s a tape player" Sam

"Well you know its house rules Sammy, driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cake hole"

I burst out in laughter at that one

"Good one"

"yeah well you won’t be laughing when you see Deans collection" Sam says passing the tape box over the back seat to me, looking thru it he was right but I had my tablet and MP3 if I got that desperate.

"hey you guys you don’t have any Justin Bieber do ya" I say trying to keep a straight face, the reaction on both of their faces of absolute disgust, as they spun around was hilarious, taking a pic with my tablet, then bursting out with laughter

"I’m just screwing with ya, you should of seen your faces, I can’t stand the kid I’m hoping he’s like a shifter or something so someone can gank that little prick, and do the world a favour"

"Amen baby girl I second that" Dean pipes up, (whenever dean is happy he calls me that, im trying not to think of its meaning, just a friendly nick name right, secretly prays)

Sam just rolls his eyes

"Ok, what have we got here" looking thru the box "mmmmm, Black Sabbath, Motor Head, Metallica, oooo this one, I love this one"

I say passing the box to Sammy "Dean can you put this one, I love it especially the first song"

Looking at the tape, I see the smile creep on Dean’s lips as he puts it in turning it up

The soft guitar notes from James Hetfield, seeps from the speakers as nothing else matters by Metallica flows out

With the squealing of the tires, leaving a dust cloud from Bobbies drive, we were on the highway and we were off

I was scared and excited at the same time

Singing the words with Dean as we hurtle down the highway in the big black machine,

Sammy groaning "not you to"

"What I like this song" as I continue to sing, I’m not bad but not good either...ha-ha Sam

 

4 hours into the trip

 

After surfing the net on my tablet I was getting a bit bored

"Hey how long do we get there" I whine

"About another 5 hours give or take" Sam replies, typing on his laptop

"Great" I say huffing and sinking into the back seat, looking down at the blood stains on the floor, I really should clean that

"Now baby girl, I know you don’t like to be cooped up in the car with this smuck (pointing to Sam) and this devilish handsome man" he says smirking looking at me thru the rear view

Of course I roll my eyes, trying not to smile at what he called me

He continues "besides enjoy the trip we have plenty of time, remember it’s the journey not the destination"

"Omg Dean that was like total wisdom, even coming from a man at your age" I laugh in response, talk about random especially from Dean

"Where did you hear that" Sam asked as he looked over to his brother opened mouthed

"What, I...um read it on a back of a magazine once"

"What you mean you read the back cover of a magazine, I can just imagine that mag that was dean" Sam stirred knowing it would get under deans skin, which he then stayed quite

"Asian maybe, dean" Sam still smirking

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

And with that, the car fell silent, well except the radio jamming out ACDC, Sam went back to his laptop, researching no doubt, I love him like a brother but the dude was a bit of a nerd, at least look at some porn Sam, maybe if I get bored I can tease him about that, ill mental note that for later, Dean went back to focusing on the road tapping his fingers on the wheel, head phones in my ears I went back to my tablet jamming out to (fav band/artist) hits.

Before I knew it another hour had ticked by, I started to catch up on my programs, Vampire Diaries at the mo, every now and then I could feel eyes on me, I caught him a few time in the rear view, id just smirk back, my heart fluttering a tiny bit

At this time Dean had put the music down low, Sam was sleeping and I was so focused on Vampire Diaries season 5 ep 22

I’m at the part of Caroline, Stefan and Tyler that’s possessed, Stefan just told the traveller who’s in Tyler’s body that his wife is dead and he starts to push Stefan for a fight, ok this going is ok I just wish they would kill Tyler off I’ve never like him, after all I am a klaroline shipper, as I continue to watch I still,

***I’m in no mood to fight tonight alright* -Stefan**

***look at me, my wife’s dead, I’m in someone else’s body, I’ve got nowhere to go cos my own people are trying to kill me*- Tyler**

***listen were going to find a way to stop this spell, even if mystic falls is gone, were gona find a way to save ourselves right*- Stefan**

Caroline comes behind Tyler, trying to snap his neck, he turns around, starts to go wolf, Stefan pushes him against the car, next thing you know you see a hand shoot out, a groan, Stefan steps back, Tyler has his heart in his hand

I gasp omfg

"NO" I scream out loud from the back seat

Causing Dean to slam on the impala breaks, his tires squealing, serving a little to come to a stop on the side of the road, at hearing me scream Sam bolts upright hitting his head on the roof

"What the hell, (Y/N) are you all right" Dean turns to face me, the impala idles, Sam looking at me also rubbing his head

"No, I’m not" I start to cry, why am I crying, it’s not like me it stupid

"What’s wrong are you hurt" Sam ask

"Yes and no" sobbing "Stefan’s dead, they killed Stefan" I say turning the tablet around to show the guys

"You mean to tell me I nearly ran off the road because some dick vamp on a TV show died" Dean says yelling back at me

"Yes" I whisper

Throwing his hands in the hair looking at me

"I’m sorry ok, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’m not normally like this, ok" yelling I get out of the car slamming the door and sit outside on the grass verge, sobbing

=

"Dean go talk to her, you know she can’t really control her emotions, it’s part of the hole soul mate thing, or have you forgotten that convo with Cas" **(AN: they has that convo after the pms window smash thing)**

"Ok, ok ill talk to her, what do I say, sorry your vamps dead on a TV program, come on Sam"

"Hey just talk to her it might be something else as well you never know, just talk to her"

=

I sat there on the verge, my knees pulled up, my arms wrapped around them, wind whipping thru my hair, trying to figure out the emotions running thru me, my vision blurry from the tears

"Hey (Y/N), can I sit" he says as he sits, why ask if ya gona do, ass

"Look I’m sorry for yelling at you, about your TV vamp that died, I’m sorry ok"

"Dean do you know why I was sad, it wasn’t because of the TV programme well not all of it, when I saw Stefan die, I had a flash of feeling, of Sammy dying, I could feel his body slumped on me, it felt like I was on my knees holding him Dean, the feeling of hope diminishing as I felt wetness on my hand, as I had the flash Dean, I realised I was challenging your memories of Sammy’s death and it upset me, I’m sorry if I nearly caused an accident I didn’t mean to" the tears falling from my cheeks my voice cracking as I choked out the last sentence

"Aw come here baby girl" he says putting his arms around me, resting his chin on top of my head.

"its ok, look maybe sometime we need to sit down and talk about these feeling, just you and me, but right now I think its best we get off this grass and back on the road, the lights slowly fading and I want to stop in a motel for the night, come on" he says as he kisses the top of my head and gently pulling me up to my feet opening the impala door and jumping in.

Sam just smiles as me, what else can he do, awkward and a bit embarrassing.

Dean starts up the car once more and we are back on the highway, I decided to give the TV programmes a miss for now, and decided to lie down in the back seat, so tired all of a sudden, I close my eyes and drift away

I feel someone nudging me awake,

"Hey (Y/N) wake up"

"What, are we there Sam" I say sleepily

"Almost, come on time for a food break"

I wonder how long I was out for; when I closed my eyes it was the afternoon, now its night

"How long was I out for Sam" I say getting up and opening the door

"About 5 hours or so, didn’t even move, I was getting worried at one point had to check ya pulse to make sure your still with the living"

"Ha-ha funny Sam"

"I know I’m a real comedian, now come on, let’s get some food, Dean went ahead, you know what he’s like with pie"

"Oh yes"

After we ate got refreshed up a bit we hit the road again, I still felt like crap, no energy, my head lying on the window, the coolness of the glass soothing, as I watch the foliage go by, from the beams of the headlights, so dark out

“so alright Sammy where do we go from here"

I was listening but I wasn’t paying too much attention just steering out the window, what is wrong with me

"Well I checked a few things out, it’s been a bit quite lately, no signs of demon activity, no omens or portents I can see" he says opening his lap top fully enough on his lap, lighting up the car

"That’s good news for once" dean

"Yeah, just the typical smattering of crank UFO sightings, and one possible vengeful spirit, up in concrete Washington, an eyewitness reports a ghost that has been haunting the showers of the local gym, saying the ghost threw her down the stars

"What no kidding" a smile creeps on his face, at this I just close my eyes making out

I’m still asleep, I know where this is going and I don’t want to know

"Well I can see by the smile on your face you are interest"

"Well Sammy showers, women, we gotta save these people" saying as he steps on the gas

"How long do you think it would take to get there" dean

“I don’t know well have to drive all night, should be there by the morning" Sam says looking over his shoulder continuing

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

Dean looks in the review mirror, his eyes softening "sure she'll be fine, she’s with us"

With that said he goes back to the road, hearing all this, my heart sank, I know he doesn’t care for me in that way I knew it, how can I compete with those women, once again that agonising feeling in my chest stirs, sighing I turn over and try to sleep

　

　


	6. BBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

BEEEEEEEPPPPPPP

"Fuck" I yell bolting up right hitting my head on the roof above the back seat, rubbing my head I see Sam doing the same thing.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauties" dean echos with a smirk on his face ASS

"Shit dean did you really have to" I say still rubbing my head, what an ass

"hey it was funny, anyway I bought you guys coffee dont say I dont care" he says as he passes me and Sam our coffee, drinking the hot liquid down my throat I realised it was a butterscotch latte, how did he know, you know what I am not looking this gift horse in the mouth, looking around I realise its once more day.

"where are we"

Sam says getting out and stretching, must be hard for someone that tall to sleep the way he does in the passenger seat, I get out also and look around, stretching my arms above my head, quickly sniffing my pits, yep Im still good, but I still would like a shower.

"Concrete Washington, is where we are at" dean

"Wow, ok so what now" I say still looking around this town small but quant, in what looks like the middle of nowheresville, I couldn't help but think of all the Texas chainsaw movies at this point

"well we are going to get breakfast then, I am dropping off Sam to get info on the eyewitness, and you my dear are coming with me to grab a motel" of course dean just happens to smirk at that point making me blush

"O. K ummm sounds like a plan" Sam says jumping back into the car, noticing my red face, I follow suit After dropping Sammy off to meet the eyewitness at restaurant, #1 lucky chins

Me and dean head on down the road to the chieftain hotel, pulling up to the reception, it looks ok, I guess, nothing that a good paint job couldn't fix, 2 stories of crap both getting out we make our way to the reception room, talk about the 80s threw up all over the place, orange curtains with burnt orange wall paper and a brown carpet, I hate to imagine what the rooms look like BING dean pops the bell

"Yes may I help you" comes a stuffy man who looks like a cross between Norman Bates and the lady from misery

At this time I was a bit cranky and getting bored so I thought I would have some fun with this Dean opens his mouth to speak but I interrupt

"Yes me and my new husband here would like a room" I say without even thinking, Deans face talk about priceless

"Yes madam would you be requiring our honeymoon suite" I hate to think what that looks like

" did ya hear that snookums, we could have the honeymoon suite," looking over to Dean and squeezing his hand, still looking a bit shocked, oh Im so going to push this further.

"actually I don't think it would be big enough, you see my other husband, which happens to be his brother by the way, we won't fit all together in the same bed you see he likes the leg room so I would prefer, a room with two queens, then I can jump the beds as I wish, what can I say, I couldn't choose between the two so I married both, isn't love grand sir, oh and can he have it on the bottom floor"

I say smirking, at this point dean was speechless Norman bates double in front of me jaw drops, not knowing what to say

"Hey buddy are we getting the room or not" dean finally pipes up

"Ah sorry sir, yes we have a room available two queens, room 301, round the corner to your right" he says handing a forms

"Just sign these, with your credit card information and I will get your keys" As we excited the reception, me smiling, we headed to the room once we found where it was, dean got the car

"So what the hell was that back there" he says opening the trunk, handing out my duffle, grabbing his and Sammy's out also

"What I got bored, plus I just wanted to see what the dude would do" I say laughing it was funny

"Yeah well, it was pretty funny, but next time a little warning would ya" He says walking towards the door, placing his to bags in one hand un locking the door Walking in looking around, it wasn't too bad, same colour scheme as the reception, it was a narrow room, two queen beds, next to each other, against the wall, small TV on the wall opposite, small kitchen, table with two chairs, and a small arm chair in the corner, at the end a bathroom, it looked clean, looking up I noticed a mirror on the ceiling above the beds, argh, 80s porno anyone

"Huh, not to bad I've had worse" dean says chucking down the duffels on the ground, jumping on the second queen bed lying back putting his hands behind his head

"Ok how is this going to work, I was counting on there being a sofa here, I'm going to have to share with one of you or, you could be a gentle man and sleep on the floor"

"ah no sweet heart I aint sleeping on no floor, besides this bed is to comfy," looking at me still standing with my duffle at the doorway, looking a bit sheepish realising that I will have to sleep with one of them, well not sleep with ah you know what I mean Noticing my concern dean sits up on his elbows,

"what happened to jumping between the beds" he remarks as he makes quotation marks in the airs, I just blushed at this point

"ok how about this, you can share with me, I'm the only option trust me, Sammy needs a bed to himself, he tosses around a lot and you'll be on the floor more than in the bed, you need your rest, we are going to need you" sitting up swinging his legs over the edge of the bed

"Ok deal, on that note I am going to have shower"

 

**2 hours later**

 

 

after having a shower, changing into more skinny jeans boots and a shirt, and my (f/c) hoodie, we head out, Sam still not back, as we head into the health gym I noticed the local rag,

"Dean go ahead I'm going check this out"

"You'll be ok alone?"

"Look I'll be fine I just want to check out the paper, go ahead, I'll wait outside and text Sammy"

"Ok" he says walking up the stairs pulling out his EMF reader Paying for the paper I go back and sit on the steps, reading the headline that grabbed my attention,

 ***LOCAL MAN WHINS $168M LOTTERY*** hmmmm interesting

"Hey what ya got there" Sam says as he walks up

"nothing much, oh and Sam if anyone asks your my husband" I say getting up off the step

"What"

"Ill tell ya later" At this point dean walks out of the club

"Well you pick up anything?"

"No emf in the shower or anywhere else, this house is clean" as he walks down the steps, looking deflated

"Yeah well, in not surprised, I didn't get anything either, seems like crazy pushed Mrs. Armstrong, down those stairs"

As we all walk down the path to the impala, me following the boys, in their own little world, I didn't mind too much I was learning after all

"Tell you what I'm disappointed Sammy, I really wanted to save some naked women"

"You know what dean you are such an ass" I say pushing between the boys and walking on ahead

"What did I do" dean says back looking at Sammy who in turn just shrugs his shoulders As I get to the end of the path to where the impala is parked, I see what looks like 4 boys running after another little kid, fucking bullies

"Run forest run" I yell as they run by Dean comes up behind me

"dude you stole my line" (irony LOL)

"Well DUDE, it wasn't your line to begin with so just suck it" I say giving him my best death glare

Well guys I don't think there us anything going on round here"

*how was I spose to get a look at him, he grabbed me from behind*

hearing a voice we look down to the right, across the bridge next to the health club, what looked like a hunter (deer hunter not hunter hunter) talking to a sheriff

"Something's going on, (Y/N) stay here next to the car, me and Sammy are going to check this out" dean says as him and Sammy walk off to find out what going on Dicks, ok so what do I do know, as I watch from a distance leaning on the side of the car watching the boys whip out there badges, god I want me one of those, at least that ass could've given me the keys so I could sit inside the car what an ass 10 minutes later they come back,

"So what's the word" I ask looking at them,

"Well according to the hunter he seems to think it wasn't a bear that attacked him but big foot"

"Bigfoot really, I don't remember seeing anything about them in Bobbies books, are they real" I ask

"No they are not just like unicorns and leprechauns aren't real" dean snaps back

"Well sorry, excuse me for asking, you have to remember I'm new to this game, jeez pms much" I say snapping back, Sammy laughing, he really likes (Y/N), the fact that she can get back at dean was amusing to watch

"What the hell is going on in this town, first there is a ghost that's not real and now a Bigfoot sighting" Sam says leaning on the car next to me

"Maybe somebody's pumped lsd into the water supply"

"Well what do we do know, do we go look for this apparent Bigfoot sighting or what" I say pushing off the car slightly

"Well baby girl, we are going bear hunting the crazy hunter told us where we he found the tracks lets go"

 

**1 hour later**

 

Trekking thru the local forest is not my idea of fun, walking up ahead of the two knuckle heads just to get some peace, I swear they are like a couple of kids, not only had we not found anything remotely big footage, but they started to argue, I'm getting angrier by the minute what wasn't also helping that every over hanging tree branch on the trail keep whacking me in the face

"Where going on a bear hunt, were gona catch a big one" dean starts to sing

"Shut up dean"

"Shut up dean" he repeats back in a whiney voice

"no you shut up Sam, bitch" he shoves him slightly

"Jerk" he pushes back, into a bush

"asses" I yell back stopping dead in my tracks, at well what looked like a paw print

"ah guys come look at this" as they rush up beside me to see what I'm looking at

"Okay, what do you think made that?" dean quips looking at the paw print on the ground

"That is a big foot" Sam says back following the track for another 10 minutes, leading us out of the forest to a old bridge, over a stream that leads to a store, crossing the old iron bridge we notice more paw print leading up the ramp to the door which was off its hinges, propped up against the railing with big Freddy style scratch marks on it

"Ok" As we enter the liquor store, it's an absolute mess, broken bags of chips and other foods lying on the floor, looking like something ripped them open, smashed bottles, I let the boys go first, as I followed stepping over the food, crunching under my boots

"so what bigfoot breaks into a liquor store, jonesing for hooch" dean says bending down looking at the broken bottles on the floor,

"scratch that, amaretto and Irish cream, well we got us a bigfoot girl drink drunk" he continues looking up at me and Sammy, I walk around the counter and notice the small bottle of vodka on the self, I know it's bad but I really need a drink at this point, taking it off the shelf quietly so they don't hear, and shoving it in the pocket of my hoodie, as I do this I notice dean does the same thing, ah well look at that I think, money see monkey do

"hey look at this" Sam says pointing to the end of the rack, with dean looking the other way, I also take the stainless steel flask I noticed on the shelf next to the vodka, would be good for holy water mmmm

"he took the whole porno rack" I hear dean say as I pocket the flask and matching leather leg/arm garter, down the back of my pants next to my gun, wow skinny jeans are great to hold stuff in, walking over to join the boys, Sam holding what looks like a tuff of hair

"Ok what is that" I say

"Well ill say it again what is going on in this crazy town" dean says looking at me After leaving the store we head outside and sit down on the bench, Sam in between me and dean, god damn it, my guns digging into my ass, how do these boys do it I think, sitting there, all I can say is if this is hunting well, I rather be back at bobbies cleaning and cooking, this is weird, not hard frustrating but weird sighing and leaning back, closing my eyes, my head tilted back, feeling the sun on my skin, at least I will get a tan while I sit here waiting for the boys to at least say something, I started to hum to myself, make me wana die by pretty reckless, it's a good song, I just can't get it out of my head, the boys next to me just looking at each other trying to figure out what's going on ass'

"I got nothing" dean breaks the silence throwing his hands in the air, giving up

"It has to be a joke right" Sam asked back continuing maybe some big ass dude in a monkey suit"

"Or it's a big foot" I add not even, looking at them

"Maybe he's like some kind of alcohol-porno addict" dean had to go there but he had a point bringing my head back and leaning forward I add

"what like a deep woods duchovny" I say smiling looking at dean, smiling back at me he gets the joke, Sam just looking at me then back at dean

"You know what, you two are so alike it's scary" he says shaking his head as a little girl goes rides by on her pink bike with a yellow crate on the back, a magazine falls out not noticing it she carries on, both the boys get up,

"A little young for busty asian beauties" dean says picking it up I got up and ran around the corner behind the bush, dean and Sam follow, we watch as the little girl puts a box of porno mags and bottle of booze in the box with a sorry note at the back steps to the liquor shop

"Ok weird" Sam

"yeah to weird" Dean

"ok I have an idea, I'll follow her home on foot, it will take you awhile to get the car and I don't want to lose a possible lead, ill text ya the location ok" looking at both there shocked faces,

"laters" I say, pulling up my hood and running off after the little girl, not letting them get a word in, knowing full well they are checking out my ass, finally something to do, to test out my new mad skills, I think as I start to run over the iron bridge once again and out of site of the boys, after 10 minutes or running I slow to a walk, my hands now in my hoodie pockets, Pulling out my forgotten mp3 player, plugging the buds into my ears, scrolling thru the music, trying to be incognito,

"need theme music for this quest mmm" I mumble to myself, man can I get any more nerdy

scrolling thru my music I noticed the theme song to one of the oldest movie franchises,

"what the hell is this doing on here" I say still walking ahead

"well I might as well be a nerd" I say as I click the song, on repeat (for affect please play original james bond theme here,lol) beep, beep my ph goes off in my pocket, I hear it but choose to ignore it as I watch her walk into the house I sneak down the side, flat against the wall I look into the windows, I see the little girl walking up the stairs, still moving around the side of the house, 007 still on repeat, I see a trellis with roses climbing up the side of the house, next to a window that has ballerina stickers on the glass mmmm

"I really should wait for the boys" I say

" you know what screw that" I say as I begin to climb, god I hope no one sees me, it would look bad seeing someone climbing up a rose bush holder with a hoodie covering my face, stelfin it, god please let this trellis hold, as I slowly reach the little girls window I peek up, what I saw was something that I wasn't expecting, my eyes felt like popping out of their sockets

"crap baskets" I whisper as I slowly climb down, as I hit the ground I turn off the music, pocketing the mp3 player once again and I decide to head to the door, I didn't see any parent so this might be easy, pulling my hood down, running my fingers thru my hair, as I walk up the porch, I knock on the door, the little girl answers

"Hello"

"Hello, ummm is your parents home at all"

"No"

"No, umm, I was just wondering you haven't seen a big really furry"

"Is he in trouble?"

"What no, I was worried about him, you see I am a, I'm a special princess and I umm ah" think (y/n)

"I've come to see if he's alright, is he home" I say bending down to her level

"He's my teddy bear, I think he might be sick, can you help him"

"Ill try, why don't you show me where he is, maybe I can help"

"will you thank you" she says hugging me turning around and walking back into the house, seriously what's wrong with this kid I'm a stranger, I guess she hasn't heard of stranger danger, I think as I walk inside turning to close the door, I pull out my ph and see 3 missed texts from the boys, I quickly send them one back, for location and follow her up stairs, what a nice house I look around, standing on the landing

"He's in my bedroom, and he's pretty grumpy"

"Ok" We reach a white door, she knocks

"teddy there is a nice princess here, that wants to see you, to make sure your alright" opening the door slowly shocked wow it was an understatement, I mean I saw it thru the window but up close, there sitting in the corner was a giant 7+ foot teddy bear, brown with a red ribbon around his neck, drinking one of the stolen bottles of booze, watching the TV, the news

"CLOSE THE FIGGIN DOOR" it screams, the little girl slowly closes the door and turns to me

"See what I mean"

"Ok umm, well" I knock on the door

"teddy can I come in, my name is princess Aurora" sleeping beauty fav fairytale,

"No go away"

"Now teddy that is no way to talk to a princess, you are going to let me come in there and we are going to talk ok" Silence

"teddy did you hear me"

"Ok" I can't believe I'm having a convo with a teddy fml Turning to the little girl bending down

"ok little girl,"

"My names Audrey"

"Im so sorry Audrey, my apologies" trying to act royal

"now I texted friends of mine, now they are teddy bear doctors, they are going to help your teddy, they are going to be here in a minute there names are Charming and Philip (names of the princes' in sleeping beauty and Cinderella) ok so can you go down there and wait for them and bring them up, I'm going to talk to teddy till they get here ok"

"Ok" she says as she runs down the stairs, god I hope Dean and Sam hurry, I really need a drink Opening up the door again, teddy was still watching the TV, rocking himself, by the looks of it some crisis in the Middle East, walking in I shut the door

"Hello teddy" I say as I slowly walk towards him

"my name is princess Aurora, of the briar rose kingdom how do you do", I curtsy what the fuck am I doing

"Can you believe this crap" he says pointing to the TV

"Not really teddy" I say looking at him, double meaning to his words

"The world is just terrible" he says

"why am I here"

"Well teddy you are here cos you are special, and a special bear like you I could use in my kingdom, would you like to come live with me in the silver palace" its amazes me at this point the lies that are spewing out my mouth

"How about we have some tea, huh you me and Audrey we can have a tea party, would you like that" I say sitting beside him

"Tea parties, is that all there is" he says starting to dry sob

"It's alright teddy, I'm here, it's alright, I say as I wrap my arms around him hugging him, he places his arms around me to and hugs back

"there there teddy, princess is going to make it all better for you" I say, you know life is ironic, here I am hugging a teddy, that when I was little girl about 5 I also had a teddy and I wished it was alive, be careful what ya wish for they say (fourth wall), we sat like that on the bed for, god only knows till the door opens once again and there stands the boys

 

**Sam and Dean pov**

 

"What's taking her so long" dean grumbles, sitting in the driver's seat, arm on the door taping away

"Chill dude, I just texted her, maybe she hasn't gotten it yet"

"Or maybe just maybe Sam she's ignoring us and taking this thing whatever it is on her own, like initiation or something, I just hope she's ok"

"Right, ummmm, ok look if it makes ya feel better I track her phone" After a few minutes on the comp he finds a location

"got her, she's right there", he says pointing to the screen, after seeing she's only a few block away dean peels out

As the impala pulls up to a nice 2 story stone house they see the same bike as before,

"Can you see her Sammy?"

"No, but she just texted us the location"

"Yeah good going a bit late don't ya think?" Getting out of the car they both approach the house, walking up the porch they knock on the door

"Hello" Audrey answer

"Hello, umm are your parent's home"

"No"

"Ok have you seen maybe a big tall fury thing about this big or, a girl in a (f/c) hoodie"

"Are you Charming and Phillip" she replies

"Charming and Phillip" dean asks back quizzed

"Yeah, like I said are you charming and Phillip, princess Aurora said you two are teddy bear doctors and that you can help my teddy"

"Oh yes, we are charming and Phillip, yes we know princess Aurora, she texted us before, where is she we would like to see her, and umm teddy" Sam says

"She's up there with teddy know talking to him, you know teddy was rude to her, your never rude to a princess" she says Both Dean and Sam look at each other,

"Ok little girl"

"Audrey"

"Sorry Audrey, could you please show us to the princess and teddy"

"Ok" she says as she turns around to walk up the stairs, both the boys follow, on the landing Audrey approached a door, knocking on it

"Princess Aurora, your nice doctor friends are here to see teddy" she says as she opens the door

"Thank you Audrey" (y/n) says back As the door opens, both the boys are on guard, they don't know what it is and if its hurt (y/n), but what they end up seeing is not what they expected, there on the bed sat (y/n), hugging a giant teddy bear, dry sobbing on her shoulder

"Now teddy, these are friends of mine, they have come to help, ok will you let them help you, I promise I will be here with you holding you're ah paw"

"Ok princess" the teddy says

"Ok Phillip would you come in here please" (y/n) says looking at dean

"Oh oh right ok umm" as he inches closer to look at the bear, what the hell is with this crazy town he thinks to himself

"Um (y/n), I mean princess may I see you outside" dean

"Sure Phillip, now teddy I'm going to talk to the doctors, you stay here and watch TV ok"

"Ok" As dean walked into the room, Sam stayed and talked to Audrey "All I ever wanted was a teddy, which was real, big and that he talked, but he's always sad in the head and smells like my grandma and says weird stuff"

"Umm little girl"

"Audrey" she sighed

"Audrey how did your teddy come real" Sam asked

"I wished for it, at the wishing well" At that point both (y/n) and dean left the room and shut the door,

 

**your pov**

 

Shutting the door behind me I knelt down to Audrey, both Sam and dean talking away from her, on the landing at the top of the stairs

"Audrey, thank you for letting me see your teddy, now can I ask where are your parents"

"My mom wished they were in Bali so I think they are in Bali" Ok I got up and walked toward the boys

"Ok so what do we do boys, I mean you saw it, it's a giant freakn teddy bear, how do we kill it, do we kill it" I whisper looking at them both

"Ok just so you know, this is new to us we haven't fought a teddy before" dean says scratching his head

"How do we kill it shoot it burn it what" Sam replies "I don't know both, how do we know if it's going to work" dean Then further adding, "I don't want some giant flaming pissed off teddy on our hands" ok that was the point I started to laugh, it was observe that the 3 of us are standing in this little girls house talking about killing a giant teddy, that and the mental picture of a flaming pissed off teddy was too much, they both glared me "sorry" I stay raising my hands

"By the way" I continue "Audrey says she thinks her parents are in Bali"

"Audrey" Sam says turning back around

"I sorry but I hate to tell you your teddy is sick" I walk over to Audrey bend down next to her, placing my hand on her shoulder, she looks at the boys

"Yeah he's got lollipop disease" dean adds to it continuing

"it's not uncommon for a bear of his size, but it's contagious, so is there someone you can stay with a grown up while we treat him" Turning towards me she says

"Mrs. Hurley down the street"

"Well that's good Audrey" I reply "now why don't you go down there and stay for a few days ok, and could you please tell me where the wishing well is"

"Lucky chins"

"Thank you princess aurora" she says hugging me again, then runs past the boys down the stairs and out the door

"What don't I get a hug" dean says With that we get up and walk outside to the car

"Ok seriously, a giant teddy bear, and (y/n) by the way Charming and Phillip" dean asks as he opens the driver door

"what, sorry it's the only thing I could think off ok, it the names of the princess' in sleeping beauty and Cinderella, and before you go all physco on my ass" I say as we all get in the car shutting the door

"I only went in on my own cos I was worried about Audrey ok" With that a few shakes of Deans and Sams heads, and huffs we peel off to luck chins


	7. e coli  YUMMYY!!!!

**your POV**

 

Well after the teddy bear incident I decided I wanted some alone time so I let the boys go off on their own to check out the restaurant, I could feel they were still a little pissed that I went in Audrey’s house before them so I thought I would be good and stay low, for at least an hour or so

So after settling on the bed, with a bowl of pop corn and a glass of the vodka I 'permanently borrowed' I decided to finish watching the end of vampire diaries season 5 on my tablet.

Ok I have to say I am so glad I didn’t finish watching in the car after my little freak out on the side of the road, I wouldn’t of handled it, as I watch Damon saying goodbye to Elena, it broke my heart, the love he has for her, I don’t like delena or elena for that matter but it was sad

***you lied to me* Elena**

***even if I wanted to apologise, you couldn’t hear me, so I won’t* Damon brushing her hair a side**

***please don’t leave me* Elena**

***I don’t have a choice baby, you are by far the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in my 173 years on this earth, fact that I get to die knowing I was loved, not just by anyone, but you Elena Gilbert, it epitome of a fulfilled life* Damon**

Elena in agonising tears sinks to the ground, as my own tears fall from my eyes; I wipe the few that land on my screen,

***it’s not going to get any better than this, I peaked* Damon**

When he uttered the words I love you Elena, that sent me over the edge, full on cry mode, sobbing, what is wrong with me just like the other day crying over Stefan now I’m crying over Damon, they aren't even real but here I am bawling at the most saddest thing I’ve ever seen, alone in a 80s porno hotel room, I hate to think what the neighbours think

***please, please come back to me* Elena**

***bye* Damon**

Trying to focus I wipe my eyes, as I watch the final moments, Damon and bonnie standing alone

***do you think it would hurt* bonnie**

*I don’t know... the screen goes white I sit there silent, I can’t believe they killed him I was numb, I couldn’t hold it in, I felt the same rage build up like in the clearing but somehow it was different, losing my focus, everything around me went white,  my eyes rolling into the back of my head, then nothing darkness consumes me and its quite again.

For how long I was out I don’t know, all I know is I awoke to the sounds of what only could be describe as someone in the bathroom chucking up there lunch, rising up off the bed I notice deans gun wallet and jacket on the floor

"Dean is that you are you alright" I say tapping lightly on the bathroom door

“No"

At that moment Sam comes thru the door

"Hey (y/n) what’s up" he says chucking his wallet and gun on the table, most people chuck down there keys and cell phone but not us

“I don’t know I woke up to dean, chucking in the bathroom" I look at him

Walking towards me and the bathroom door "dean, are you alright"

"The wishes turn bad Sam, they turn really bad" dean replies, I’m sitting on the bed facing the door

"Sandwich huh" he replies back heading over to the table sitting dean, I hear a flush and see dean walk out of the bathroom

"Ok hold up what wish Sam what the hell is going on" looking at him dean walks out, sweating and pale

“dean you look like shit" I say as I stand helping him to the bed

"The coin is Babylonian, it’s cursed, and I found some fragments, of the legend but..." not finishing his words he runs back into the bathroom, shutting the door

"ok Sam, dean is in no shape to carry on, do you mind telling me what happened, so I can help, I may be (h/c) but I’m not a dumb ass" walking over to sit beside Sam next to the table.

"Ok while we were out"

He goes on to tell me they went to the well, where they saw that kid that was running before dropping a coin in and making a wish, so dean being the dumb ass he is (my words not Sams of course) drops in a coin wishing for a sandwich which arrives a few seconds after the coin went into the well

"Well that explains that" I say interrupting and pointing to the door, trying to block out the sound of dean chucking.....  hahaha   gross

"Anyway where was"

"The well, coin, sandwich"

"Well after dean got his sandwich, and noticing the couple next to us, all loved up talk about beauty and the geek, and talking to the manager as to why dean was eating a sandwich not from the restaurant we wiped out our health inspector badges"

He then went on to tell me how they drained the well, tried to remove the coin only to have it stuck there so they tried by force to get it off

"ok so you’re telling me," I say laughing looking at Sam "that you broke the head of a sledge hammer, while hitting a crow bar trying to get the coin of the bottom of the well, omfg, the poor manager I can just imagine his face" laughing

"Yeah well he was shocked non to say the least and so where we"

"So what happened after that?"

"Well I made a rubbing and gave it to dean, and I went back to the health club, I had a thought and I was right, it turns out a 16 year old boy wished for invisibility in the well so he could spy on naked women, in the showers"

"really, wow, hasn’t he heard of porno mags, what about cosa erotica channel, man kids these days" I say back

Sam just looked at me wide eye

"what"

"no really you and dean are so alike it is actually scary, anyway" he says looking up to the computer monitor pulling up dean’s research

"Well what have we got"

"Well it looks like the Babylonian coin, the serpent on the coin is tismat, which is the Babylonian god of chaos, so guess the priests where working some serious black magic"

"so they made the coin" I ask looking over his shoulder at the screen, playing with the paper I had in my hand I got today, ok I don't remember picking that up

"yes to sow the seeds of chaos, I guess, so anyone who throws a coin in the well, the coin is in turn also makes a wish, really turning on the well, and any new coins go in there wishes get granted"

"well I can see how it can be chaotic, when the wishes get twisted, you get all sorts of crap like giant bi polar teddy bear and I guess for dean e coli" speaking of dean

"Dean, are you ok" I yell

Hearing the door open I turn to watch him lie down on the bed "yeah I’m good"

I get up head to the fridge and grab out a couple of cold beers handing one to Sammy and then one to Dean

"Hey dean, here ya go, you need to keep your fluids up" say bending down next to him putting the beer on the night stand next to the bed

"Thanks" he says as I brush a bit of his hair out of his eyes, his forehead hot and sticky with sweat, our eyes meet

"That’s ok gets some rest, me and Sam can handle this just get some rest you need it" I say in a soft voice pressing my lips to his forehead,

Standing up from the bed I walk over to the table, Sam smirking at me as I sit down

"What"

"Nothing" he says typing on his computer

"So I take it we have no more leads on how to get that coin"

"Well actually I do, according to this" he says pointing to his comp "we have to find the first wisher, the one that dropped the coin in the well in the first place; they are the only ones who can grab the coin and reverse all the wishes"

"wow that’s not going to be hard, so we have a naked kid, a teddy bear and probably this lottery dude" turning the paper towards Sam "they must of wished like within the last 2 weeks or something" I say sitting on the bed next to dean who at this point was out cold, grabbing the paper I bought earlier I decided to read it, pass the time before Sam finds something, who was just rubbing his temples saying

"How are we spose to find out who wished first, who else wished for what and when" he sigh slumping back into the chair

Turning over the page I noticed an announcement in the paper, walking over to Sam I show him the picture of the happy couple

"Is this the beauty and the geek you where telling me earlier" saying dropping the paper on the table in front of him then continuing "it goes back a month"

He reads

"Wesley Mondale and ms hope Lyn Casey have announced their surprise engagement"

"Ah true love my ass"

"Well (y/n) it’s the best lead we got, let’s go check it out"

"Wait what about dean, I’ll leave him a note" as I right on the paper next to the lamp on his bedside table, me and Sam grab our gear and head out

As we leave I have the feeling of someone watching us

"Hey why is the hotel manager staring at us like that" Sam says pointing over to reception

"Oh that umm well" I say draping my arm around him smiling "I might of told him that you and dean are my husband’s"

"What"

"Just smile and wave Sammy smile and wave" looking like to complete douche bags we jump into the car and head off

"Dean won’t mind you taking the impala"

"Nah it’s ok, well too late now" he says peeling out of the hotel car park


	8. fuck you Hope!!!!!

DING DONG

Sam rings the door bell as we wait outside the house

"By the way Sam what’s our cover" I ask

"I have no idea really, maybe florists?"

"Florists really Sam" sighing

At that moment a very pretty tall, brunette answered the door, wearing a tight red top and skinny jeans

"Yes may I help you" she asks

"Hope" I say looking at Sam who’s looking at me, well it’s time to bring out the blonde, here goes nothing

"omg ok my name is (y/n) and this is my husband Sam, ok we are here to see you and Wes, we are like the wedding planners he hired to help your wedding, its a surprise from Wes, so surprise" I say with the biggest fakest smile I could muster god I wanna punch myself right now

"Really, Wes never said anything"

"really” I say clapping jumping up and down, "we are gonna have like so much fun, you are totally gonna make a fetch bride, isn’t that right pumpkin" I say punching Sams shoulder giggling, who by the way just stood there

"Totally" he says monotone ass

"So can we come in and start"

"Oh yes of course come in come in, and may I say you to make the perfect couple"

"thank you, isn’t she sweet pumpkin" saying as I grab Sam’s hand leading him thru the door, walking behind her, Sam blushing slightly, stumbling over his feet as I drag him in.

As we follow her to the lounge I let go of Sam’s hand, he relaxed at that point

"Wes honey, you didn’t tell me you hired a wedding planner, and a cute couple at that", she says standing in front of him, hands on her hips, he sitting in his chair

"Huh"

"Oh honey you’re the best" kissing his forehead

"What"

"I’m going to get my folders, ok" she says turning to me and Sam standing in there lounge doorway

"Sure take your time ok"

"Wesley how’s it going" Sam asks, with his poker face on, back to business I guess damn I was starting to have fun

"actually its Wes... never mind" he says rising up out of chair then thinking differently and sitting down as Sam walks over to stand towelling in front of him

I walk beside Sam "so coin collector huh Wes" I say looking at the wall with cases of coins on them behind Wes, Sam follows suit looking in the same direction

Turning around he looks at the wall to continue "oh yeah my grandfather gave them to me"

Ok this guy is starting to annoy me "you didn’t happen to lose one of those coins lately, and by lose I mean dropping into the wishing well at lucky chins"

"No I don’t know what you’re talking about" he says shaking his head standing up

At this point the bride comes back in with what looks like 3 stacks of folders with clipping spewing out over the edges

"Ok, now I’ve got a lot of ideas, I was thinking a spring wedding, with like a japanesey-ikebana kind of thing"

Bring back the blonde "yes I can totally see that, right husband"

"Right, so I was wondering Hope, tell us how you two love birds met, it would be great to get a back story for the wedding"

"Oh it was the best day of my life"

"I bet" I muttered under my breath

"funny thing is we both grew up here, but I never really knew who he was, until one day last month, it was just like I saw him for the first time, he was glowing" at this she drops her folders to the floor, walks over to Wes and starts to make out with him

"Ah baby could you get us some coffee" he says in between kisses

"Yes" kiss "yeah" kiss

"Okay" kisses "oh" kiss "ok"

Talk about awkward; as Sam coughs and he pushes her away, making her walk out of the lounge to get coffee, I hope (scuse the pun)

"Ok Wes, we know, so why don’t you tell us the truth" Sam

Taking a deep breath then sighs he starts to talk, walking over to one of the cases on the wall I notice one of the holders in the case is empty, walking back to us with it in his hands "my grandfather found the coin in north Africa, WW2 and he bought it back, he said it was a real wish-granting coin and that no one should ever use it, he’s all I had, so when he died I thought 'why not give the coin a shot'"

"Yeah well now your gonna wish it back" Sam

"What no I’m not” he says back with a cocky look on his face

"look Wes if you don’t stop it something bad is going to happen ok something bad like us" I say back smirking what a dick, but as I looked at how pathetic he was standing there I kind of felt sorry for him, he’s life's cast off so to speak

Sam pulls out his gun, holding it in his hands "I really wish you would come with us"

10 minutes later we are cruising down the road in the impala, it starts to rain, Sammy driving, me in the passenger seat with Wes in the back, silent

"Ok I don’t get it, so my wish came true big deal, why does it have to be a bad thing" Wes says slumping down the back seat, god I hope he doesn’t notice the blood stains

“well Wes, the wishes are twisted ok, nothing is every easy, that and your town is going insane" I reply turning around to face him

“exactly, are you gonna sit there and tell me, that your relationship with hope is functional" Sammy pipes up, looking at him thru the rear view mirror

"Yeah well I wished she would love me more than anything"

"And look how’s that is going not exactly healthy" Sam

"well it’s a hell of a lot better, than when she didn’t even know I existed" Wes

"Wes, look" I say turning around again to look him in the eyes "your not spose to get what you want man, especially not like this, nobody is, I know" Sam looks at me knowing I was talking about something sorry someone else, shaking my head slightly at him he looks to the road I continued "this is what the coin does man, it takes what you desire most and twists it back on you, like the saying be careful what you wish for thing"

"Be careful what you wish for" whining back imitating my voice what a dick "you know who says that good looking people like yourselves, the ones that have it easy because you’re beautiful and handsome and all that stuff

"believe us we do not have it easy, we are miserable, we never get what we want, we have to fight just to keep whatever it is we got" Sam says staring ahead, I place my hand over his on the steering wheel giving it a small squeeze, smiling at him

"You know what Hope loves me now, completely, and it’s awesome, besides where is all this insanity of twisted wishes you where talking about"

At that point we pull over into car park of the health club, we see the little boy I saw running this morning from those bullies, pushing a jeep over on his own with said bullies screaming in said jeep

"ok is that crazy enough for ya" I say as we watch him scream out then to start pushing the underside of the jeep, rocking it backwards and forwards, the kids still in the car screaming

Sam jumps out of the car turning around, "look ill handle the kid, (y/n) get Wes to lucky chins ok"

"yeah ok, go" I say as he shuts the door and runs over to the boys in the car park, I jump into the driver’s seat, the impala idling, I put it into gear and step on the gas and peel out, did I mention I have never driven deans car before and I was nervous as hell to drive it, being his baby and all but that that point with the adrenaline coursing thru me I just went with it

I made it to luck chins with the impala in once piece thank the lord, getting out the car as does Wes

"Hey that kid like turned over that car like it was nothing" he stammered out as he stood on the side walk

"I walked around the front of the car to stand in front of Wes "you think that’s weird you should of seen the teddy bear" I say back,

"Look fun is over, you have to pull the coin" "WES"

He leans back onto the car and whines "why can’t we just get what we want" ok now I’m angry we don’t have time for this

"because that’s life Wes, it sucks then you die" I say then I feel a massive heat on my back, my body shakes violently, I smell burning hair and flesh, I fall to the ground with a thud and I am consumed by darkness

I wake with start, why am I lying on the ground, slowly lifting up I noticed once again I had landed on my right shoulder, argh that’s gonna hurt in the morning, slowly getting up, looking around I realised I’m on the footpath in front of lucky chins, standing on my feet looking around I see Hope leaving, I looked at her as she walks past looking at me with a odd look on her face, she doesn’t know who I am, good that means that....

I turn back to the door and I watch Wes walk out his head hanged low, at that moment my heart sank for him, putting my arms around him I hugged him, rubbing my arms up and down his back, pulling out of the embrace he hands me over the coin, then walks away down the road

Texting Sammy saying I have the coin I go and pick him up back at that car park,  after making a quick pit stop to melt down the coin, we head back to the hotel

When opening the door we see dean, looking a few shades better than he was when we left hem a few hours ago sitting against the headboard drinking a beer, flicking channels

"You’ll looking much better" I say coming and sitting down at the table, holding my shoulder, god it hurts

"Yeah I feel better to, but what happened to you two" he says looking at Sam’s nice new shiner

"Well would you believe Sam here got beaten up by a 10 year old and I got hit by lightning thanks to Hope, but good news the coin has been melted down so no more wishes?"

"What, so just another Saturday afternoon then" he smirks back swinging his beer getting up off his bed and heading to the fridge

I was too sore to care what he was saying, zoning out I stare down to the table, and it hits me, I don’t think I can do this, I don’t think I can handle being a hunter, I practically died today, what am I doing, maybe I should cut my losses and just go home, screw all this, this was a easy hunt what about the hard ones, I’m just a liability to these boys, why do they keep me around, sighing I let the lonely tears, fall from my eyes, sometimes I hate being a girl.

I was so out of it I didn’t notice him till he pulled up the chair in front of me, lifting my chin up to meet his eyes

I didn’t even notice Sam wasn’t there anymore either.

"hey look at me, you did good, for your first hunt, a really weird first hunt but you did good" wiping the tears from my eyes, I try to smile, pulling down my hoodie and shirt, he places a icepack covered in a tea towel over the nasty bruise forming on my right shoulder

"There hopefully this keeps a bit of the swelling and bruising down," he says holding it to my shoulder, smiling at me

"you know baby girl it gets better, I know that look on your face and trust me I have been there to many times to count, but it will get better" taking my left hand in his right hand, brushing his thumb over my knuckles

"dean, I don’t think I can do this, I mean you and Sammy have been hunting your whole lives, I just happen to be part of a heaven mojo crap thing wake up in the forest, with 4 months training, I can’t do what you and Sam do, I’m not good enough, I’m just slowing you guys down and well, I think its best that I catch the bus back to bobbies, and let you guys handle it like the pros you are"

"here’s the thing, yes you are green, yes you might slow me and Sammy down cos we'll worry about you, but I don’t think I can carry on this war with the angels and all this other crap without you, I need you with me, do you understand" he says placing my right hand on the icepack, taking my left in both of his, looking at me in the eye,

"I can’t lose you, you know that, you feel that, but because of the life I lead, I just think it’s better to not be with someone that I could really care about" he says looking at me

At that point I start laughing "ok you did not just quote a line out our Arrow”

"Ah yeah I guess I did, I saw your tablet, and kind of watched it, nothing on TV while you where away, but anyway" he stays getting up, and placing his hand on my left shoulder

"you are stuck with me and Sammy, if you like it or not ok baby girl" bending down and kissing the top of my forehead, my heart flutters, I swear he is the king of mixed signals

"Well I’m starving, I might go grab some dinner, do you wanna come"

"You know what I think I might just stay here pop some pain killers and take a shower, take Sam, just bring me something back"

"Like what"

"Anything but Chinese or sandwich"


	9. vegas baby

After few days of rest in concrete Washington we hit the open road once again finding myself once again asleep on the back seat, it was actually comfy, opening my eyes a little to notice it’s once again dark, only to close them again quickly.

I could hear voices again, sounds like Dean and Sam arguing again what I could make out it was something about a chick named Meg, who's Meg and should I be worried and or jealous, I have found out these last few weeks with the boys faking sleep can be useful, seeing they clam up about things when I’m around, come on dudes trust me, as well let’s hear what else they have to say

"What is wrong with you huh, she’s lying you’ve got to know that don’t you, she knows what your weakness is it’s me" Dean says trying not to be to load guessing not to wake me up, huh too late

"and also Sam I don’t want her around (y/n), if I can keep her out of all this screwed up demon mess I will ok I don’t want her to get hurt Sam"

"What else did she say" dean

"Dude" dean

"Nothing" Sam

"Nothing ok,"

"Shhh keep ya voice down will ya, I don’t want to wake her up" Dean says no doubt looking at me 'suppose sleeping form on the back seat' in the rear view mirror

"look I’m not an idiot Dean, I’m not talking about trusting her, I’m talking about using her, I mean we are at war right, and we don’t know jack shit about the enemy, where they are what they are doing, hell we don't even know what they want, like that ambush those months back in the clearing, now this Meg girls knows more than we will ever find out on our own, I know it’s a risk but we need to take it" Sam spits back in a raised hushed voice

"You ok right you feeling ok"

"Yes Dean I’m fine, stop asking me that" Sam yells back

Ok at this point I really debated on 'waking up' sounds like I might need to get in between another argument

**_RING RING RING_ **

I sit upright and feel for my phone

"Ok boys that’s not mine" I say loudly sitting up on my seat, with Dean glaring me thru the review, oh he knows I was faking sleep again, ha ass

"Well it’s not mine" Sam says as he puts his phone back into his jacket pocket looking ahead

"Nope not mine either" Dean says

**_RING RING RING RING RING_ **

"Well wherever is coming from, sounds important if they are still ringing for this long" I say back wondering where it’s coming from

"Shit check the glove box, its dads phone"

"Dads"

"Yes dads I keep it charged up just in case his old contacts call ok" Dean spits back

Talk about Mr grumpy tonight, well if he shared the driving with me and Sam he would get more sleep and stop acting like a dick

As Sam opens the glove box he picks up the phone and answers

"Hello"

I wonder who it is I think to myself

"Ah yes this is Edgar Casey" he replies to an unheard question on the other line looking over to dean with a strange look on his face

"what ok, yeah, no no no don’t call the police, I will handle this myself thanks, you know what, can you just lock it back up for me, oh damn I don’t have my date book with me" he says looking back over to me mouthing pen, as I realise what he's after I reach into my pocket and hand him over my pen I stole from the 80s porno motel as he continues

"Sure ok right go ahead", as he writes down and address on old food wrapper

"Thanks a lot" he says closing the phone looking over to dean then me

"Did dad ever tell you he kept a container, at a storage place?"

"What" dean

"Outside of buffalo" Sam

"What, no way" Dean says back staring at Sam

When these two get like this I just stay quiet, I think sometimes they forget that I’m am actually in the car with them

"Well it seems someone broke into it"

After driving thru the night both boys taking turns in driving we make it to Buffalo, I got a few hours sleep but not much, I was very alert wondering about this mystery of the boys' father, I have heard a bit about him, the man’s like an enigma, kept things even from his own sons, I guess for safety

After pulling into the storage place we all jump into the lift that looks like a hundred years old, creaking and groaning as we descend down

"Man" Dean says breaking the silence

"What" Sam

"Just dad and his secrets, I spent all my time with the guy and it’s like I barely know him"

"well were about to learn something" I say as Dean opens the lift door and we walk out to the storage units"

I watch as Dean unlocks and pulls the door open, the smell and dust hits us making me cough a little, the unit’s dark

As Sam and I turn our flash lights on and try to look around, still standing at the door entrance, as we flash our lights around the walls, at first glance it looks like a normal storage unit covered in thick dust, shelves lining the walls, stuff in big old boxes stacked on the floor, bringing the lights down we notice a old devils trap on the floor with a huge blood stain and several bloody foot prints

At that moment I feel Deans hand grab mine tightly "stay close to me" he whispers as we both look at the floor

"No demons aloud" Sam says flashing his light over the blood stains

"hey check this out" Dean say letting go of my hand bending down above the blood stain lightly running his hand underneath a trip wire, flashing his light onto it Sam follows it up the wall to the shelf where there sits a shot gun

"Well whoever broke into here got tagged" he says looking at the gun

"there two sets of boot prints here looks like it was a two man job" Dean says still bending down, ok at this point I was petrified, but I tried not to show it, who was this man and was there any more trip wires lying around

"looks like our friend with the buck shot in him kept on walking" Dean says getting up, reaching his hand back to me he smiles as I grab his hand, as we both step over the wire along with Sam, flashing my light around the place looking around, still clutching Deans hand, no doubt sensing my stress, I feel his thumb tracing my knuckles, was it for my comfort or his

We walk towards a bench I hear Sammy over the other side looking at something in his hand

"no way, I found my 1995 division championship soccer trophy, I can’t believe he kept this" he says holding it up as we look over to him, making me smile as I see the grin a mile wide on his face

"oh wow" Dean say dropping my hand and picking up what looks like a dusty old gun of the bench he was looking at "my first sawn off I made this myself in the six grade" he says hold it up cocking back the trigger smiling

As he says this I leave the bench and talk towards a metal grate door, looking back at the brothers looking thru memories covered in mountains of dust, it’s the first time I’ve seen them truly happy, the door creaks as I push it open, whatever was stolen looked like they found it in there, as I kick the now busted lock on the floor, as I open and step thru the door looking around, I see an arsenal on the wall, machetes, guns, land mines grenades wtf, as I walk around I cough as I stir up the dust, flashing my light on the ground I notice bloody footprints in the dust, heading towards a shelf

"Hey guys come check this out" I yell as I hear foot steps behind me

"holy crap" Dean says coming up behind me, placing his hand on my hip and patting it gently, I always feel safe when he does something like that, leaving me he heads towards the walls

"He had land mines, guns which they didn't take, I guess they knew what they were after huh" dean

"Um guys maybe whatever they took was on this shelf, seeing as the footprint stop here" I say as I spot the shelf with strange boxes on it Sam comes over and stand next to me

"Hey (y/n) you see these symbols on the boxes they are binding magic, or curse boxes"

"What like keep evil mojo in like Pandora's box" I replied

"yeap they are built to contain the power of a curse object" Sam replies back

"ok well then judging by that clean rectangle shape on the dusty shelf, id say that one box is missing" I say as Dean comes up behind me once again placing his hands on my hips, he’s really touching today, I wonder why?

"well let’s hope whoever took it didn’t open it" he says back

 

**3 hours later**

 

Dean drove the impala down a side street next to a old yellow 3 storey decaying apartment building we stopped as we noticed the same yellow car with the Connecticut plates that was outside johns storage unit

"ok Connecticut last 3 digits 880" Dean says pulling his head back into the window

"yeap that’s it" Sam replies

"dumb asses should have blacked out there plates before they parked in front of the security camera" I say laughing back what dumb asses

They both leave the car, I of course stay behind as I don’t have an official badge, and that I can’t help I lye back on the seat folding my arms behind my head, earplugs in my ears as I drift off to the music blearing in my ears

Jolting awake when I hear the boys jump into the car as Dean peels off onto the road

“so how did it go, what was it" I say leaning forward onto the back of the front seat in between the boys

"well it’s a rabbit’s foot" Sam says showing me

"ok weird doesn’t look to bad" I say looking at it, still had a bad feeling about it though

Pulling into a parking lot to a dairy, I watch Dean get out and run off

"what’s he up to" I say out loud to Sam who’s just sitting there staring ahead

"huh I don’t know" he says back

"ok what’s going on Sam, what happened back there you are kind of quiet not to mention Deans just ran into a 7/11 and by the way the rabbits foot is totally giving me bad juju vibes"

"it was weird, we went in as cops per normal, things weren’t going well then all of a sudden, I grabbed the rabbit foot in the fight and managed to kick they guy off of me across the room in turn knocking himself out and standing up and having the other guy aim deans gun at me and it didn’t fire, just keep clicking"

"wow that is weird, being Deans gun I guess that never happens"

"no it doesn’t then after it wouldn’t fire he tripped backwards over the broken coffee table and also knocked himself out"

"wow holy sit batman talk about random" I say patting his shoulder, as he flips thru his dad journal

Just at that moment the impala door opens, with dean holding a small paper bag, oooh I wonder if its chocolate, as my stomach rumbles, I thought to myself aw how nice, but no as I watch I’m pull out a small hand fill of scratch tickets

"I can’t find anything in dad’s journal about the foot" Sam says sighing feeling defeated looking over to Dean holding up the tickets

"oh Dean come on"

"what, huh that was my gun he was aiming at you, and my gun don’t jam, that was a lucky break, not to mention taking themselves out a lucky break" he says back flapping the tickets like a fan

"here scratch one" he says handing it over to Sam

"no Dean"

"come on Sam just do it, you know dean will just harp on about it in turn pissing me off so just do it" I say whining in the back seat

"fine ill do one, but this foot has got to be cursed somehow, cos why would dad lock it in a curse box if it wasn’t"

"that is what I was thinking, get out of my head" I say to Sam back as I watch him over his shoulder scratching the ticket with a old quarter, then giving it back to dean

"$1200 dollars, you just won $1200 dollars, ha ha WOW" Dean says fist pumping as Sam just rolls his eyes "I don’t know man it doesn’t seem that cursed to me" Dean says as he hands Sam another ticket

"I don’t know Dean you know that saying be careful what you wish for" **(haha fourth wall...again)** I say leaning back on the seat, shit it’s going to be a long after noon

20 minutes later, watching Dean and Sam outside the car, Dean placing the tickets Sam scratched on the hood of the impala smiling like a kid in a candy store, of course I was still sitting in the back, bored I watched Deans face with a smile it was quite infectious I think smiling at him, while Sam’s on the phone with Bobby pacing

Whipping out my tablet I decided to do some research on this rabbit foot thing, after a few Google searches I didn’t like what I was reading,

_*rabbits foot, cursed by a witch, while person touches it there luck is increased and reap the benefits, in turn having a string of good luck and fortune, however if person looses the rabbit foot the foots curse is triggered where in turn the person as a serious of bad luck resulting in death*_

"shit that is not good" I say out loud looking at Sam holding what looks like a gold Rolex in his hands, shit its already begun, we just have to make sure he keeps that lucky rabbits foot with him or this isn’t going to end to good, what am I thinking its Sam he'll be fine right I mean if it was Dean then maybe we would have a problem

And speak of the devil he opens the driver’s door and sits down

"(y/n), we're up 15 grand" he says grinning at me turning around, shutting his door

**BEEP BEEP**

"Sammy hurry up and get in" he yells still with a little glee in his voice, Sam slowly stalks over, with the look of his face I’m guessing Bobby told him

Shutting the door he leans back and sighs

"dude were up 15g" Dean says whacking him on the shoulder, placing the tickets in his pockets, as he starts the impala and peels off, god I hope he doesn’t lose that, we could do with the cash

"so I’m guessing Sam, Bobbie told you about the bad luck thing hey" I say looking over to him placing a hand on his shoulder

"how did you" he says as I show him the tablet

"oh, right"

"what bad luck thing are you two on about" dean grumps no doubt cos of two things one being hungry or two cos where ruining his buzz I like to think its maybe cos of the latter.

Pulling up to Biggersons 10 minutes later, by that time Sam had filled in both me and Dean about the convo with Bobby, most of it I already knew of, all though I was impressed when he said Bobby had actually built those curse boxes, mental note ask him how to make one when we get back.

Getting out of the car heading towards the diner door, my stomach growling, Dean opening it as we all walk in

"Sam don’t worry, Bobbie will find a way to break the curse" Dean says opening the door and walking in, Sam still with a look of worry to his face

"but until then I say we 3 hit Vegas, you know pull a little rain man, you could be rain man" dean

"and what am I spose to do on this suppose trip of yours Dean" I pipe up

"ah you can be the overly hot chorus girl" he says back looking at me with a smirk on his face

"enough, look I touched it and I say we lay low till Bobby finds something ok" Sam snaps back, walking in front as he heads to the counter, making me and dean look at each other with a puzzle look, following after him we stop

"ah a table for 3 please" Sam asks an old waiter which looks too overly excited

"CONGRATULATIONS" he yells out pushing a button making a ringing bell sound, hearing screams in the kitchen we see several biggerson employees rush out with cameras clapping, standing there stunned, as the old waiter then hands over a giant check to us

The old dude still yelling "YOU ARE THE ONE MILLIONTH CUSTOMER AT THE BIGGERSONS RESTURANT FAMILY" as he finished saying this balloons and glitter rained down from the roof onto us, as I was blinded by flash lights from the staff, god how embarrassing, I thought to myself standing there next to the boys, looking up at dean who was happy and poor Sam had the Sam look on his face that I had on mine, looking down on the check, seeing what was written on it *FREE FOOD FOR A YEAR* ok that wasn’t too bad I thought to myself

So after a few more photos, and congrats by the staff we where led to our table, still quite embarrassed, sitting down a few other customers looking at us, making me sink a little into the bench seat, Sam sitting next to me and dean on the other side, after ordering our food we settled in

Watching Dean finish his third ice cream sundae,

"you know Dean, if you don’t slow down you will get an ice cream headache" I say on an overly smirky way

"shut up, it tastes good" he replies throwing me a death glare as he shows in another spoonful, Sam just chuckles

I was starting to feel a little sick; putting my burger aside I grab my tablet out of my bag, sitting it on the table

"ok guys, now when I was looking into the rabbit foot I found a lot of law, this thing goes back, way back its pure evil" I say as dean continues to stuff his face, Sam shakes his head a little as he finishes his coffee

"anyway" I continue "you can’t just cut one off any old rabbit, it has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon on Friday the 13th"

"really wow that is evil" Sam says putting down his cup

" you know what" Dean says scooping the last of his sundae in his mouth and placing the dish on the table" " from now on we only go to places with biggersons" he says with his mouth full, swallowing down, groaning, putting his hand to his forehead as he rest his elbow on the table

"ah told ya so" I smirk I love it when I’m right

"shut up" Dean moans back

"excuse me can I freshen you up" the waitresses says to Sam with a coffee pot in her hand

"yeah sure" he says pushing his empty cup over to her, as she starts to fill it looking at Sam as she does it, with what I can describe as sexy eyes, eww she’s flirting, yuck Sam

"oooh" she says as she spill some of the coffee over the table

"ooh I’m so sorry about that" she says as she bends down wiping up the spilt coffee, still looking at Sam,

"hey it’s ok don’t worry about it" he says back, Dean watching Sam as the waitresses boobs are in Sam’s face, I couldn’t say anything, I was so grossed out with this chick right now I was speechless, talk about obvious

"I’m so sorry about that, enjoy your meals" she says smiling at Sam, turning around and starting to walk away, swaying he hips as she goes, what a whore, I think sighing and shaking my head, going back to my burger, both Sam and Dean watching her walk away, slapping my hand to my forehead, I swear they forget that I am there half the time man

"dude, if you where ever gonna get lucky" dean says looking at Sam and then smirking at me ooh so now he remembers that I am there "ass" I whisper

"shut up" Sam replies with a smile on his face, as he reaches for his now full coffee cup, as he grabs it, it slips out of his hands making it splash over me

"ahh shit Sam" I say holding my hands up in the air, with a now hot wet crutch

"oh sorry (y/n), ill go get ya a towel" Sam says jumping out of the booth, turning around to then knock into a passing waiter with a tray full of food, in turn making the waiter fall down and the food on top of him

"shit man I’m sorry" he says looking down at his mess

"ok how was that good" Dean says as Sam turns to face him with his mouth opened, reaching into his pockets to find the rabbit’s foot, in turn pulling out his pocket liner with no rabbit’s foot

“son of a bitch" Dean says getting out of the booth looking at Sam

That bloody waitress I say to myself as I also get out of the booth with my wet pants and bag in hand, she did the oldest trick in the book works every time, got to give it to her though she was good, but saying that, when ya flash a bit of cleavage in front of any red blooded male you are bound to get a distraction

Pulling open the door we run out, Dean in front Sam behind and me behind Sam, as we run towards the impala, out of nowhere Sam trips over landing onto his face

"ah" making me skid to a stop just behind him, I would’ve ended up like him if I wasn’t watching where I was going

"wow you suck" Dean says stopping turning back around to help Sam up as he gets to his feet he looks down to his now ripped and blooded jeans

"I guess it’s the curse, your luck now turns bad Sam" I say patting him on his back passing both the boys and walking towards the car

"I wonder how bad" Dean says following me back, unlocking and then popping the trunk, leaning against the car as I went thru both mine and Sam’s duffle, pulling out a pair of jeans for him and then mine

"so what now" Sam says as I chuck him his jeans

"well first, I know you guys are worldly and all but would you mind turning around so I can change" I snap as they both put up their hands and turn around

"and second we need to go back to the guys who stole it in the first place, I am willing to bet that that chick who took that foot from Sam had something to do with those 2 dudes" I say as I pulling on my new jeans, in the back seat

After another 10 minutes of changing clothes we all hop into the impala and peel off, thinking back to the comment dean made before if Sam’s luck turns bad I wonder how bad it will get and will it affect anyone around him as well

"hey dean mind heading to the nearest dairy, I need a few things" I say as I sink into the back seat

 

**3rd pov**

 

Just a few hundred miles down the road in a white RV sat 2 men,

"well that clears my books, now we wait and see what happens" the first man said placing his hands behind his head, leaning back on the seat at the breakfast nock

"well since that’s done how about we eat, I know a good place near here, good menu, homely atmosphere, here ill pull up there menu on their web site" the second mans say as he taps the command on his laptop keyboard, as the first man looks on and waits

"huh, well would you look at that" the second man say turning the screen around to show the first man, are u seeing that" he says as the picture of the three hunters with the congrats check at biggersons pops up on the webpage

"well hello Winchester boys" the first man says with a devilish smile on his face "Sam Winchester you will be dead by tonight" he continued

"so what has this Sam Winchester guy done anyway, you don’t have any hard proof only gordans word" the second man asked still looking at his laptop screen

"well have you ever hunted with Gordon"

"no but I’ve heard he’s good"

"good, yeah he’s the best he saved my life more times than I can count, so if he says that Sam Winchester is dangerous, I believe him"

**your pov**

 

I follow the boys thru the halls of the old apartment building they were in before, after learning that one of the dudes that stole the foot had met well let’s just say a not to pleasant end, melancholy music sifted in the air as we came towards the door that was ajar, I was standing behind Sam as Dean was a head pushing the door open, the smell of booze filled my nose, as I peer around Sam to see a lone man sitting on a chair in the middle of a room that looked like a bomb had gone off with a photo in one hand, a bottle of booze in the other

"ah man, what do you want" he says as he sees the boys

"we heard about your friend, bad luck" Dean says cockily as he walks to the still seated man, Sam and me hanging back near the door way

"piss off" the seated man says back to dean

"look dude we know you where hired by someone to steal a rabbits foot, a women" I say coming up to stand just behind Dean

"how do you know that" he replies back looking at me with slanted eyes,

"cos she stole it back from us" dean says back to the man, who then in turn starts to laugh back at dean

"listen man this is seriouuuusssss" Sam starts to say as he steps forward tangling his foot in a power cord and falling over onto the floor with a thud, taking a lamp with him, glass smashing as well, walking over to him I start to help him up

"Sam are you ok man," as he stumbles to his feet with my help "yeah I’m good"

"look I want you to tell us her name" Dean say stepping towards the still seated man

"screw you"

"it wasn’t a freak accident that killed ya friend"

"what"

"it was the rabbits foot, you saw what happened what it did, all the flukes, but when you loose the foot your luck turns to shit, and that’s what killed your friend, my brother here is next, and who knows how many more innocent people after him, now if you don’t help us stop this foot, it puts those deaths on your head" Dean says back to the man who now was looking down to the ground

"look ok I get it, you might be a scumbag, a thief but you are not a killer are you" I say walking over to him and kneeling down in front of him," just please give us her name and we will leave here and you will never see us again, I promise"

"Lugosi, that’s all she gave us" he replies back looking at me

"thank you, come on boys let’s leave him in peace to morn" I say walking out the door the boys following behind me

As we walk down the stairs to the outside door to the apartment block my phone starts to ring

"hello"

"(y/n), I have great news"

"hey Bobbie what up" I say stepping onto the lawn next to entrance, dean next to me, Sam steps off to only fortunately step into the world’s biggest ball of gum on the step

"I have a heavy duty cleansing ritual that should do the trick, are the boys with you" I’ve been trying to call but couldn’t get a hold of them"

"yeah bobby they are here, but there is a small problem with the ritual"

"Sam lost the foot" I say looking over to Sam as he tries to scrape the gum off his shoe on the broken bars of a drain grate

"HE WHAT" bobby screams as I hold the phone away from my ear, looking at dean as he cringes, taking my phone out of my hand

"listen bobby, listen this hot chick stole it from him when we were at biggersons, she was in her mid 20s sharp to get one over on us, she only gave the guys she hired a name probably an alias, Lugosi" leaving dean to the convo with bobby I head over to Sam

"Sam you ok need help" I ask, holding his shoulder so he doesn’t fall over

"hey (y/n) na I’m good almost got it" he says sliding his shoe over the grate edge, but this time he pulls up to hard, making his shoe come off and splash into the slimy water below, I turn my head and bite my lip trying to suppress my laughter, poor Sam such bad luck but it was funny

"ah shit" Sam says standing back up, after trying to open the heavy drain grate

"its ok Sam you got a few pairs well just get them out of ya duffle" I say patting his back and walking back over to dean, still trying not to laugh

At this time dean closes the phone and turns around to see me "what" he says as he hands me my phone back

"um Sam’s lost his shoe" at that moment I couldn’t hold it in any more and start to laugh

"yeah yeah (y/n) laugh it up" Sam yells back as dean rolls his eyes and heads back to the impala. popping the boot and chucking Sam a new pair of his shoes

"so what does bobby have to say" I ask dean leaning against the car as Sam sits on the passenger seat putting on his new shoes with the door open

"well her name is Bella Talbot, she’s not a hunter but she knows her way around, according to bobby wherever Bella goes, trouble follows, he’s gonna put the word out see if anyone knows where she is" he says putting his hands in his pockets, his finger fumbling the winning scratch tickets

"well what do we do till then, with Sam’s luck as it is, it’s only going to get worse" I say looking as Sam shuts the passenger door looking straight ahead in the car

"well we find a motel and go thru from there" dean says walking around to the driver’s door, as I open the back and hop in, turning on the impala we peel off to the next motel, I could really do with a shower

**_RING RING RING_ **

after 10minutes on the road deans phone goes off, pulling it out of his pocket and chucking it over the back seat to me, good on him answering a phone while driving is not good, I’m guessing with the bad luck Sam’s having he wasn’t willing to risk it, looking at the caller id I answer

"hey bobby so what’s the 411"

"well I’ve just heard back from a couple of hunter buddies of mine up state, saying that Bella lives in queens"

"really thanks bobby, hey ya looking after ya self", I say looking at the neon motel sign as we pull on in stopping just outside the entrance

"yes I am still got a few of those frozen meals you left so I’m good, just look after yourself and the boys and especially that idjit Sam"

"Kay I will thanks bobby, they owe ya" I say back shutting the phone,

"so what’s the deal" dean says turning around, as I give back his phone

"well bobby says that Bella chick lives in queens"

"queens, ok so if I left now that would take me 2 hours 2 get there" he says

"ok so what are we doing here then" Sam says looking at the motel entrance

"well you my dear brother are staying here, cos I don’t want your bad luck getting us killed, oh and (y/n), you are babysitting him"

"ah why" I say back

"cos I don’t trust that even sitting in a windowless cell right now something bad will happen to Sam ok"

"ok fine" I say as we pull around to park beside the building passing a big white RV as we go

entering the room, dean turning on the light as we go, chucking the keys down on the table, duffels in our hands, thud, as they crash onto the floor of the room

What are we spose to do dean" Sam says dragging his feet as he sits down on the first queen bed

"nothing, nothing, you are going to sit right here and don’t move, don’t do anything ok, don’t even scratch ya nose, that goes for you to (y/n) ok both sit here and do nothing" dean says has he turns and heads for the door

"dean wait" I say, he turns back, I rush over to him to embrace him into a hug, my arms around his stomach in turn his arms sliding around to my back pulling me close to his chest, with a look of shock and joy on his face

"please be careful dean, she sounds like a tricky bitch, be careful" I say looking up to him, my eyes wide and glassy

"don’t worry I’ll be fine, just make sure you look after Sam ok" I feel his lips touch my forehead

"ok" I say as I let him go, his arms lingered around me for a few more seconds as he looks at my face, his face trying to hide his conflicting emotions, as he lets go and walks out of the door, the familiar sound of the impala engine and tires as it speeds away

I turn from the door and walk over to pick up my duffle off the floor

"ok so, umm I’m going to take a shower, you are going to be alright on your own for 15mins" I say looking at Sam

"yeah yeah ill just sit here, you go I’ll be fine" he says back looking bored already, as I walk towards the bathroom door I pause and turn to Sam, his face to the floor

"you know Sam he’s only doing this cos he cares, we both do" I say as I smile at him

"I know go I’ll be fine ill just sit on a chair in the middle of the room till you get out how about that" he says getting up

"ok I won’t be long" opening then shutting the bathroom door I look around, it was basic nothing to flashy a white room with white walls and floor, simple basin a big shower and toilet, chucking my bag to the floor I start to peel out of my clothes, as I turn the shower on and wait for the water to heat up, the bathroom starts to steam, stepping in under the steaming hot water, I let out a sigh, it was a very long day and I needed it, closing my eyes and letting the water stream down my back,

"oh come on" I hear Sam yell

"Sammy are you ok" I yell back, looking towards the shut bathroom door, hard to see with all the steam, "is that smoke I smell" I say as I turn of the faucet, and stepping out of the shower, quickly drying off, and wrapping the towel around me, rummaging thru my bag pulling out some clean briefs and my jeans, chucking them on as fast as I could, no time for a top the towel will have to do

opening the door I see Sam kneeling on the floor patting out a fire from the air con on the wall with the bed quilt

"Sam holly shit you ok need some help" I say as I stepped out of the bathroom door,

"na I’m good, just ah get changed or whatever I’ll be fine see its out" he says as he stands up from the ground, looking over to me and realising that my top half was still in a towel, making him blush,

"ok I just need to put on a top will be five minutes" I say quickly shutting the door, grabbing my bra and singlet from my bag then reaching for the handle

"shit I almost forgot, as I quickly bent down to pull the contents out of my dirty jean pockets and put into my clean jean pockets, chucking my dirty clothes back into my bag I open the door, to see Sam’s arm on fire,

"shit Sam" I say dropping my bag and running towards him as he pats his arm on the curtains, pulling them back in the process, as I come up behind him, now with his arm no longer on fire he trips over my foot, falling backwards on top of me as we both hit the floor, I see the roof then only blackness just great I thought as I drifted once again into nothingness

 

 

The 2 men from the r v smiled as they see Sam Winchesters unconscious form lying on the ground, with an unknown female next to him

"well didn’t I tell ya, someone up there is watching us?"

God my head is pounding, I thought to myself as I tried to open my eyes, I start to reach up to grab my head, I can’t move my hands, snapping my eyes open I noticed I am now ducked tapped to a chair, in the middle of the room, at this time I hear the sound of more duck tape and look to my right, Sammy also tapped to a chair, with two men in front of us

"huh they awake" one man said

"who the fuck are you" I spit out

"now now now, that’s not the way a young lady should be talking" the second man says coming to stand in front of me, giving him my best death glares

"leave her alone, what do you want" Sam says struggling to get out of his chair, the man that stood in front of me then made his way to stand in front of Sam

"you should thank your friend Gordon he sent me" he replies smirking at Sam, Gordon, Gordon, why did that name sound familiar

"hang on a minute, Gordon that fucking psychotic asshole Gordon" I spit back, oh I was told all about the boys' run in with that...

I didn’t even get to finish my train of thought as I felt his right fist collide with my left cheek, pushing me with my chair backwards onto the ground, again welcoming darkness

 

 

**Sam’s pov**

 

 

Sitting there I can’t believe my luck of all the things that’s this rabbit foot could do I end up duck tapped to a chair, in a motel room with (y/n) can this day get any worse

"who the fuck are you" I hear (y/n) spit out to the mystery men holding us captured

"now now now, that’s no way a young lady should be talking" one of the men says coming to stand in front of her, I don’t like where this is going, I have to help her, trying to move my arms, my chair saying in the process

"leave her alone, what do you want" I say trying to get the man’s attention back towards me, and away from her I have to protect her bad luck or not, as he stands in front of me

"you should thank your friend Gordon he sent me" he says, I was shocked of all the bad luck that could happen

"hang on a minute, Gordon that fucking psychotic asshole Gordon" (y/n) spits back to the mystery man

I wasn’t prepared for the next thing, after her comment I watched as he took his fist to her, punching her in the face, so hard she falls back with her chair on the ground

"no you fucking physco she has nothing to do with this" struggling again with my binds looking at her on the ground out cold, blood seeping from her mouth

"well she has everything to do with this, Sammy boy, you see Gordon asked me to track ya down and put a bullet in your brain"

"well that’s sounds like him"

"but actually, as it turns out I’m on a mission from god" he says backhanding me across the face, making my eyes water

After 10 minutes and several more punches to the face I blackout, for how long I don’t know, I feel the cool splash of water on my face as I come to, was I knocked out, looking over at (y/n) on the floor still out to it, god dean is going to be pissed, I feel the once dry blood from my nose and lip, run down my chin

Looking around I see my two nameless captures watching me

The one that kept hitting me stands from the bed to stand in front of me

"you where part of that demon plan weren’t you to open the gates"

"we did everything we could to stop it" I yell back spitting the water out of my mouth in the process

"lie lie lie" he says waggling his finger in front of my face "you where in on it, you know what their next move is to don’t ya"

"no I don’t ok, you are wrong about all of this"

"where are they going to hit us next" he says scowling at me I say nothing, thinking what’s the point

only to meet my silence with his back hand again across my face "where" he yells

"Gordon told me about you Sam about your powers, you are some kind of weirdo physic" oh great here we go I think

"no not anymore no powers, no visions nothing" I say back, where is dean

"lie" he yells to back hand me again

"now no more lies" he says a mere centimetres from my face "you know what this is pointless" the man says straightening up reaching around the back of his pants pulling out his gun and pointing it at my head

"wow ok now hold on just a minute" I say, shit the curse was right, I was going to die shit what am I going to do, I swallow

The second man that has been quiet all this times grabs the man holding the gun to my heads arm yanking him around to face him

"what are you doing" he says looking shocked,

"ask yourself Gredi, why are we here cos you saw a pic on the web, that we choose this motel instead of another, luck like that just doesn’t happen" he says oh shit my luck happen like that my bad luck

"look I can explain all of this"

"shut up" he says interrupting me to continue his speech "its god Gredi, for one reason to do his work this is destiny" he says turning back around lifting his gun to my head, cocking it back, I close my eyes, I’m sorry dean and (y/n) I’m sorry" I whisper to myself

"nope not destiny, just a rabbits foot" I hear deans voice as I open my eyes, he’s at the door his gun drawn at the man with his gun to my head, hopefully my luck has just gotton better

"put the gun down son or you will be scrapping brain off the wall"

"oh this thing" ok" dean says as he puts his gun down on the table next to him, what is he doing

"but there is one thing you need to know about me" he says as his fingers go around a pen

"oh yeah what’s that"

"its my lucky day" he says throwing the pen towards the man with the gun now pointed at dean, as he throws it gets lodged in the barrel

"oh my god did you see that shot" he says smiling as the second man lunges for him, dean steps aside as the ran runs into the wall knocking himself out

The man with the gun goes to pull out the pen as dean chucks a remote at his head knocking him out

"I’m batman" he say to me as I look at my now to captures put cold on the floor

"yeah your batman" I say back sarcastically

"now stop showing off and come help us out of this, check on her first" I say looking down at (y/n) still out cold on the floor

 

 

**your pov**

 

 

Once again I’m drifting in the void of blackness why does this keep happening to me, I think to myself, I feel hands on my neck and what feels like my arms getting loose

"(y/n), (y/n), come on baby wake up"

"what what, ahh my head" I say

Midnight 6 hours later in a old cemetery, under a full moon (go figures) me and dean stood, with the cool air settling around us, Sam bent down over a make shift fire amongst the graves, sprinkling in the special ash, rid the world once and for all of the rabbits foot, dean scratching tickets next to me, my hands in my jacket pockets, cold, wishing he would wrap his arms around me, like they say dreams are free, licking my lower lip, wincing a little as it stings from the cut I got from that one punch asshole who hits a girl, all though it hurts I couldn’t stop licking it

"all right bone ash and cayenne pepper that should so it" Sam says after sprinkling it over the fire putting the lid on the jar then rising up to his feet"

"one second" dean says still scratching the tickets in his hands not even looking up

"dean come on man" I say touching his arm

"just a minute, papas bringing home the bacon" he says bowling the tickets smiling, and placing them in his jacket pocket, on top of a old tomb stone behind us, making me sigh and look at Sammy, I guess he was thinking the same thing I was

"all right say goodbye, rascally rabbit" he say holding the now dangling rabbits foot in his hand in the air, walking over to the fire, at this point I hear a gun click behind us

"I think you will find that belongs to me" she says pointing the gun at dean continuing "put the foot down honey"

Now that really sent me over the edge "who are you calling honey, bitch" I spit back, bringing out my bitchy side, gun or not he’s mine,

"excuse me, if you haven’t noticed I’m the one here holding a loaded gun and you call me a bitch" she says and I stand next to dean, what’s come over me "now give me the foot"

"no" dean says pulling me behind him a little, grabbing my hand and squeezing it only to say "your not gona shoot anybody, you see I can read people and..."

BANG

That bitch just shot past me and dean and narrowly missed Sam

"alright take it easy" dean says holding up his hands, this was starting to piss me off, after everything today that bitch was going to take the foot, and to top it all off since dean touched the foot he will be dead within a week if she wins

"ok look, Bella is it" I say looking at her, her gun still aimed at us "ok, I haven’t been a hunter for long, but there are something’s I know if life" I say reaching for deans hand

"oh yeah what’s that" she replies looking at me

"the art of deception" I say as I yank the foot out of deans hands "think fast" I say throwing it at her, making her catch it in her left hand

"damn" she says looking down at the foot in her hand scowling, making me smirk and looking at dean who had the same expression I had on his face yeah take that bitch

"now what do you say we destroy that ugly dead thing?" dean says as that Bella chick walks over to the fire chucking in the rabbits foot, we watch as sparks engulf the foot and it turns to ash

"thanks very much, I’m out one and a half million and on the bad side of a very powerful buyer" Bella says looking up to us glaring daggers

"wow, I don’t feel bad about that" dean says smugly

"Sam"

"nope"

"(y/n)"

"ah no"

"mmmm" she says turning around and walking over to the old tombstones "maybe one day I will hang you out to dry" she says leaning on deans jacket

"you know what don’t go away angry, just go away" I say watching what’s she’s doing I wonder if the boys also notice her slippery fingers as they say

"have a nice night then" she says with a smirk and starts to walk away into the night

After watching the fire for a few more minutes we start to walk out of the cemetery

Dean at the front of me to his left and Sammy bringing up the rear

"I guess we’re back to normal now huh" dean says looking over to me linking his arm thru mine

"well as normal, as anyone in our line of work can be" I say back

"well I’m glad this is over, no more bad luck, no more good luck" Sam says sighing behind us, resting the shovel on his shoulder

"oh speaking of good luck" dean says letting go of my arm "I almost forgot, were up $46 000 dollars" he says putting his hand into his jacket pocket, scowling then trying his other jacket pocket

BEEP BEEP BEEP a car horn blears and the sound of tires screeching

"SON OF A BITCH" dean yells realising that Bella picked his pockets, then walking off to the impala, with Sam behind him I just stood there and waited

"well are you coming (y/n)" he says turning around looking at me, glaring wow he is pissed

"well about that dean" I say as I walk over to him and Sam

"do you remember when we went into the motel, when you went to look for that bitch"

"yeah"

"and do you remember before you left I told you to be a careful, hugging you"

"ah yeah what about it" he say angrily

"well I wanted to try something and well it paid off" I say as I reach into my jean pocket and pull out the $15g in tickets that Sammy scratched earlier fanning them in his face, making him snatch them out of my hands, his jaw dropped

"(y/n), did pick deans pocket" Sam say looking surprised

"well umm yeah, I just had this feeling that, somehow those would get lost so when I asked to go into the 7/11 I got some more and I put them back into your jacket pocket on the car ride over here, remember when I leant over the seat to turn the radio up, I tell ya what for my first time I thought it was good, so Bella only has the tickets you scratched tonight, and the fake ones" I say smiling and looking at the boys

“how the hell could you do that to me" dean yells looking at me, wow he is angry, without warning he grabs my waist and picks me up spinning me around in the air "I am so proud of you, you are becoming a great hunter" he stands me back onto my feet and kissing my right cheek, then to throw his arm over my shoulder, his free hand putting the tickets into his jacket pocket

"well what do we do know" Sam says walking beside us

"well Sam I think we should blow it all and go to Vegas" I say giggly, my heart still pounding from that kiss


	10. strippers sammy ;)

Someone moves next to bed, waking me slightly, no I don’t want to get up, so comfy lying here in this warm bed, spooning with a sexy hunter, my back to his front, not to mention something nudging my ass, ah another perfect day

"hey" Sam

I feel the arm around my waist under the covers, pull me tighter to him and groan, rubbing his head into the back of my neck, snuggling

"hey you two wake up" Sam says

"no", I say hearing his voice, frowning with my eyes closed, placing the covers over my head, Dean moves behind me

“you’re up early" Dean grumbles, rising up to lean of his elbow, his hand now resting on my hip, tapping it slightly

"couldn’t sleep, found a job, Bedford Iowa, guy beats his wife’s brains out with a meat cleaver"

"yikes"

"and get this 3rd local inside 2 months to gank his wife, no prior on any of them, all happily married"

"ha sounds like ozzy and harriet" I say still under the covers listening with my eyes still closed

"more like the shinning" Dean adds

"ah well I guess we better go have a look, come on baby girl up and at it" Dean says trying to get the covers of me

"why do we have to go so early" moaning, why can’t these cases start after 11am I need my sleep

After another 20 minutes of trying to get me out of bed and dressed, we hit the road

"ok here we are" I look out the window at Sam’s words, at the Taylor County Police Station,

Having all ready changed into our fed gear, I must say I kind of like this part of the job reminds me of cos play with a bit of larping as well, I lightly chuckle

"what’s so funny" Dean asks as he parks the impala next to curb looking over at me

"I just had a thought, you know what never mind" trying to explain larping to Dean what’s the point

"whatever"

I get out at those words and follow the boys into the station,

"hi there I’m Special Agent Styles, my partner Special Agent Murdoch as both Dean and Sam flash their badges to the deputy sitting behind the desk as he continues "and this is our intern Miss Torretto, we’ve come to talk the sheriff about the murders"

ok I begged to have that as one of my aliases, I love the fast and furious, (RIP PAUL)

I leave the boys to talk to the sheriff as I go and talk to the deputy, might I say he wasn’t to bad looking, not as good as Dean but someone worth pushing for info

"so deputy..."

"grey"

"grey is it", I say leaning over the desk, filling letting my cleavage from my V-neck blouse hit his eyes"

"my suppers need help cracking the case, you wouldn’t happen to have a copy of Mr Bensons credit card records do you" at this point I am mer centimetres away from his face, my light breath wafting over him as I speak, you see I’ve found it easier in police situations asking for info if I use a little sex appeal, stops them looking for the badge

"ah.. yeah...,sure" he says as he swallows, I make my way around the desk to stand beside him as he types into the computer, resting my hand on his shoulder he jumps slightly

HA putty in my hand

The sound of the printer goes off as he prints out a copy, reaching for it I take it out of his hands and quickly skim the page, a raise of my eyebrow and I know this is going to make the boys day

"thank you grey" I say as I walk back around the desk towards the interview room, swinging my hips as I go fully aware that the deputy is watching my ass in my tight high waisted pencil skirt

With a knock on the door, I walk into the room seeing both Sam and Dean talking to Mr Benson, poor bastard, I hand them the paper with a slight nod and leave the room, man I could go for a coffee, so I head for the police lounge to wait for the boys, and ponder the info I just handed them, how could a man spend $9000 at a titty bar in 3 nights mmmmmm

An hour later and on my 3rd cup of coffee, Sam and Dean walk into the lounge

"so what’s our next move, I say getting up, my heals clicking on the vinyl flooring as I make me way over to them

"well Sammy here’s gonna see the local coroner a Dr Roberts and we are going to interview the other 2 husbands in lock up"

"ok let’s get to it" and with that we separate.

3 hours later Dean and I, after interviewing the 2 husbands and realising what they all have in common, much to my disgust, we head over to the Taylor County Medical Centre.

After flashing his badge at reception, we are shown to Dr Roberts office, looking thru the windows we see Sam sitting at the desk with the doc a really good looking female doc, I look at Dean he’s got that smirk on his face, oh god here we go

" what did I miss" Dean says as he enters the room, with me in toe, starting to feel a little jealous, I mean other that the soul mate thing which we are yet to discuss or explore for that matter and sharing a bed we are only friends, nothing more right... for him yeah for me, well I'm falling for him ARGH

Sam turns from the doc to look at us,

"umm this is my partner, Agent Murdoch and our intern Miss Torretto"

"please, agent sounds so formal, you can call me Dean" he says with his smooth voice reaching out to shake the docs hand, gross I think I am going to be sick

"Dr Roberts" she replies then looks back at Sammy, I had to clamp my mouth together at that point to stop the laughter from escaping Dean just got burned HA, there is a god after all, I am so not letting this one go.

Dean sits down with a shocked look on his face as the doc continues looking at Sam, Sam just smiling

Ok at this point you can feel the sexual tension in the room between these two I’m am going to need a shower after this.

"ok is there anything else"

"ah sure just one more thing, this chemical this" Sam

"oxytosin" the doc interrupts Sam

"yes oxytosin what would cause those high levels that you found" Sam continues, smiling slightly at the doc, does he even know that Dean and I are also in the room?

"nothing that, I’ve ever seen"

"ok that’s it, thanks doc" and with that we get up and head out the door, as we leave Sam turns back around to the doc

"by the way, ah, try a greasy breakfast, best thing for a hangover"

"watch it buddy, I’m the only MD here"

As we leave I notice the smile on Sam’s face oh yeah he’s in,

"dude you just cock blocked Dean" I say as I start laughing

Walking out the door we catch Sam up in what we found on the two husbands

"so Wyle and Snider fessed up huh" Sam asks

Yeah I replied “one of them emptied his 401k the other his kid’s college fund on the same thing"

As I say this I can’t help looking over at Dean smiling as we push thru the doors, internal eye roll ASS

"live nude girls" Sammy asks

"unfortunately yes" I sigh

"in a club called the VIP" continues Dean chipperly

"what did these guys have affairs too with a stripper also known as Jasmine" Sam asks questionly

"well actually Sam yes and no" I say ”this is where it gets interesting each guy hooked up with a different girl"

"so what are these girls all connected somehow?"

"well they all described there stripper the same way, perfect and everything they want" Dean says still smiling might I say

"so what like dream Barbie, convinced all these guys to gank their wives, it’s almost like they under some love spell, to cause them to become totally physcotic,"

"seems that way Sammy" I say as I reach the car door, opening it

Dean almost skips off the curb to the impala driver’s door; this doesn't go un noticed by Sam

"you seem awfully cherry Dean"

"strippers Sammy, strippers, we are on an actually case with strippers finally" he says has he gets in Sam looks over to me and gives me an apologetic smile, as he sees my face drop, he knows.

 

 

 

 

"strippers Sammy, strippers, we are on an actually case with strippers finally" Dean say to me as he gets in the car, I can’t help but look back at (y/n), and see the look on her face, the pain, god my brother can be an ignorant ass, doesn’t he know what he’s got right in front of him, I sigh and get in the car

 

 

 

 

"hey guys, I hate to put a damper on this but, can you please drop me off at the motel, you guys go ahead to the strip club get some info, I might see what research I can find, maybe give Bobby a call"

"are you sure" Sam says turning around in his seat, looking at me with pleading eyes, there is no hiding my emotions from Sam

"yeah thanks"

We pull up to the motel and I all but bolt from the car, I reach the door and feel a strong hand on my arm, I look around and see Sam

"(y/n) look, I know Dean can be an ass, and can’t see what he’s got right in front of him, but deep down I know he cares"

"yeah he’s got a funny way of showing it"

BEEP BEEP "come on Sammy strippers" Dean yells from the car

"I’m coming" Sam calls back "look he puts on this front, he doesn’t want to get himself and the people he cares about him hurt, you'll see"

"thanks Sam, go have fun, oh and Sam, stuff the strippers, go for the doctor" I wink at his and he just smiles, turning around back towards the impala, I watch them as they take off.

2 hours later, internet research aint going to hot so I give Bobby a call

"hello"

"hey bobby, its (y/n) hows it going"

“hey sweetheart, not too bad, hows it going with the boys"

"oh you know peachy"

"what did Dean Do?"

"oh nothing, just he’s at a strip club with Sammy, apparently it involves the case we are working on right now"

"idjits, do you need help with it"

"ah yeah we do" so I go on to explain to Bobby on what we've found and theories so far

"ok ill have a look around here and see what I can find and oh (y/n)"

"yeah Bobby"

"don’t worry about Dean, I’ve seen how he is with you, trust me he cares, he puts up this tough front"

"yeah that’s what Sam says" huh funny

"well ill call when I know something, later"

"bye Bobby"

With closing my phone I go back to the computer, bringing up the VIP home page humph, looks like they are looking for help, I check the address, only 4 blocks away, if I walk shouldn’t take that long, might be able to do something useful after all

Another hour goes by as I deflect the boredom with reruns of the Arrow, Oliver Queen in that hood mmmm, when Bobby calls back

"so Bobby what you got" I take notes of everything he’s saying, I’m gonna have to call the boys they are going to want to hear about this”

"thanks Bobby" I hang and call Sam right away, why not Dean you say, well no doubt he’ll be too busy ogling boobs, to check his phone I am soooo not jealous, yeah right

RING RING RING

"(y/n)"

"hey Sam, Bobby just called and he found out what we are dealing with"

"and what’s that" he yells, I can hardly here him over the back ground music, cherry pie by warrant go figure

"we are dealing with a siren" I yell back


	11. victorias secret

I wake with a start, what an odd dream, so real

I look over the motel nightstand clock, 8.30am ARGH

I feel the warmth of the body next to mine, not wanting to move my head off his chest, as both of his arms are wrapped around my waist, my arm resting on his chest, my right leg flung over to rest between his, I love these moments with this man, so peaceful, we have shared a bed basically from the moment I met them in the forest.

All though Dean says it’s for my protection, being new to the hunting business, of course Sammy agrees, with that thought I sigh as I look up from Deans chest at the sleeping form of Sammy in the bed next to ours, if I don’t get up now this is never going to work.

I wonder what time they got back from the VIP room last night, I didn’t hear them come in.

Should I feel grossed out if I wake to be tangled up with him after he went to a strip club, is that wrong?

I slowly untangle my limbs from Dean and carefully get up not wanting to wake him, I needed to get an early start, if Dean knew what I was planning I would be handcuffed to the bed, even though the thought was appealing in this case not so much.

I really need to get laid, if I had balls they would be blue now, I let out a small sigh as I get up and sit down on the edge of the bed I hear Sammie’s slight moans, having another nightmare I just which I know how to help him.

I get up quietly and grab some clothes from my duffle, something sexy looking if I was going to pull this off I was going to have to bring out the big guns, my girls, so I settle on my black panelled tights with a tight low cut v neck black t with a red checked over shirt with my black 5 inch stiletto heels, my fed heels, I like to call them, I should be able to dance in these, I hope.

I head to the bathroom, light set on dim, quietly shutting and locking the door, turning on the shower, and peal put of my night clothes my nerves finally hit me, I was really going to do this, stepping into the steam filled glass walled shower, door shut behind me, as I let the water hit my naked body, my mind shifts and I can’t help think about the half naked man just outside that door lying on that soft bed, I close my eyes. This case is screwing with my head, bringing out sexual frustration, making me think about this heaven soul mate crap, I just wish that…….

The sleeping in the same bed doesn’t help hearing his heart beat his warm fingers around my waist ARGH blue balls

“Dean” I whisper zoning out once more my hands flat against the back tiles as the water runs over my head and down my back

Just then I hear a slight tap as the door opens warm light floods into the bathroom, snapping my head up and standing, he comes in his green eyes boring holes into mine, slowly shutting the door behind him, his eyes still with mine as he slowly turns the lock it licks into its holder, my breath hitches as the room is quiet, the sound of running water and steam in the air, im naked in front of him vulnerable open for all of him to see, I don’t cover myself, nothing hidden as the water continues to seep down my body leaving trails in there wake, eyes of green still boring into me not once have they wondered down, the cocky smirk on his lips as he drops his black cotton boxers to his feet, my eyes drop as his erection springs free, the girth

Swallowing sharply, desire pulls in my belly as he opens the glass door to the shower, standing in front of me

“dean” I rasp out as he grabs my hips his lips crash onto mine stumbling backwards, hitting the slipper wet tile behind me, my breath hitches and I let a moan, his tongue silds into my open mouth, his hips push forward his cock pushing into my stomach his lips moulding to mine as we fight for dominance,

My fingers digging into his back as I feel his hot breath under my chin as he kisses deep, hands moving to my back pulling arching I feel the heat, the desire building, my own juices flowing down my thighs mixing with the water flowing over head,

Grabbing both of my hands from his back he pulls them above my head, holding them with one hand he uses his right to grab my left breast pinching the nipple as it hardens, my head snapping back into the hard tile as I moan out with desire, good this man knows how to make me scream, oh god, his lips meet my right nipple as he sucks hard pulling it back, my hips buck off the wall, I nudge into him

 

“dean, please” I moan out I can’t take this

 

leaning into my ear he whispers “hold onto the shower head, I’m going to make you scream”

My breath hitches as he grabs my ass lifting me up, my legs lock around his waist as my hands grab the shower head, bringing me down slightly and away from the wall he thrust forward, pushing into my wet soaking heat, his fingers digging into my hips

 

“Fuck” I scream out the pain but oh god mixed with hot pleasure, he was so long and thick I didn’t think he was going to fit

Thrusting forward my back hitting the wall time and time

“your cunt is so tight my little soul mate” he grunts out my eyes closed head arched back against the tiled wall

 

“fuck dean Jesus FUCK” tilting my hips slightly thrusting forward hitting that sweet spot, I couldn’t breath, fuck over and over with every thrust he hit it, I could almost see stars, building pleasure I couldn’t hold on

 

“DEAN” I scream as he pushes me over the edge

A sharp intake of breath my eyes spring open

My breathing ragged and fast

 

 

I look around the empty bathroom, the shower still running over me, my own fingers still deep inside me, fluttering around them, coming down, fuck me that was a good one, fantasies of a horny mind, I really need to get laid

I stand still after I get out and turn of the shower, did I wake them? Imagine explaining that well especially if it was Sam, dean would just smirk like the cat that got the cream

Towel drying, I looked into the mirror, smokey eyes, hair in a tight high pony tail should do it even thoe still wet, I grab my clothes off the floor and my secret weapon, every girl’s best friend a wonder bra, slipping it on with my matching black panties I began to dress, and start to work on my makeup and hair

30 minutes later and I am done, not to bad if I do say so myself, and this early in the morning sexy, virginal, innocent, was the look I was going for

I turned off the light and slowly unlocked and opened the door poking my head out looking around, silent, Dean and Sam still out to it, Dean down on his side, with a stupid grin on his face.

A slight moan escapes his lips

I wonder what he’s dreaming about, stripper from last night I guess, as I slowly cross the room dropping my duffle back at the foot of the bed, sitting down to put on my black stilettos

"(y/n)" Dean moans suddenly, my head snaps round to look at him still sleeping, well there goes that theory, or that there was a stripper at the club with my name   nah

"mmm, well I guess he’s having a good dream like my shower scene before" I thought to myself, I stand up grabbing my sunnies room key and handbag, just stopping to write a quick note for the boys and leaving it on the table I unlocked the door and exit, turning to shut the door, I turn back around, placing my sunnies on to help hide my eye from the blearing sun.

"well time to go be a stripper" and I leave the motel court and head down to the strip club, boy Dean is going to shit his pants when he finds out how I am going to get the lead on our next hunt. Oh boy


	12. fangtasia maybe? WHA no Eric :(

As I walked up to the entrance of the strip club noticing the name of the joint I couldn’t help but be impressed, classy looking, concrete building with what looks like a 10ft mud flap girl in neon tubing next to the door considering it was call the VIP I didn’t know what to expect, I was stopped by a bouncer as I went to enter the door.

"what can I do for you miss" he asked as he looked at my chest, yes the bra is working thank you Victoria Secret.

"umm I’ve come about the job opening for a new dancer" I replied trying to act innocent, and flighty, guys like that

His eyes glaze over me, up and down, he nods towards the door

I take it that’s my answer as I step forward and enter the door, weird having a bouncer at 10am in the morning

I make my way to the blonde at the bar asking about the job opening.

"yeah sure thing doll just sit over there and I’ll get the boss man" and with that she left, funny thing she looked and dressed a bit like Ginger from True Blood, ah Eric Northman, I don’t know how long I waited as my mind drifted to that tall blonde vamp, I looked around the dim lighted club, looking like it came straight out of a 1920 speak easy, with beer covered stained carpet to ripped and torn red leather seats around the long stage, several poles, and even a few cages lined the walls, sleazy to the max, wow my parents would be so proud if they could see me now I thought.

As I look around deep in thought about why I was here I was approached by what looked like a 5.5" Ron Jeremy wanna be man, as he walks over, licking his lips looking at me, it took all my strength not to put my gun between his legs and pull the trigger.

"so I hear you are looking at the job opening" he says has his disgusting looking eyes gaze at my chest, talk about creeped out, my angel mojo started to tingle, I’m suddenly starting to regret this idea.

"remember (y/n) your here about the case" I repeated in my head

"ah yes, I’m a well I was a dance student at the elite school of the arts, but with so much competition and less jobs I have to pay my bills somehow" I replied as I twirled a bit of my ponytail between my fingers giving my best innocent look.

"well yes" licking his lips as he continues, might I add eww!

"well firstly we need to see you dance miss... "

"luscious, luscious angel blue"

"well miss luscious angel blue, show me what you got, I take it you bought your own music"

"ah yes I did" I say as I get up

"just hand it over to Chase in the dj both and show me what that sexy little ass of yours can do"

"ok" I say as I saunter over to the booth, god I feel like a piece of meat, and that’s fully clothed, in a few hours I won’t be better get used to it, fuck my nerves as I hand over my mp3 and bag to Chase, get it to together I scold myself you’re a fucking hunter you face supernatural monsters every day and your scared to get up on stage and dance, I think as I take the stage and to the pole, god I hope they clean this pole regularly, I hate to think what I could catch from this.

I look back at Chase and give him the signal to start the music, as it starts I start to lose myself into the soft sexy notes and after the music ends I am met with applause

"well luscious, that was impressive you are a girl that has skills" the boss man says as he walks over to me on the stage

"be here at 10 and please bring your own outfit"

"thank you Mr boss man I’ll see you then" and with that I grab my mp3player and bag from Chase and leave as quickly as I can out the door, I paused just outside the entrance.

Feeling slightly dirty but turned on I left the club, Deans face flashes in my mind, looking in my bag for my phone, I pulled it out only to find 3 missed calls and 4 texts from Dean and Sam'

oh now Dean cares ass

_D – (y/n) where are you, I know you left a note but come on_ ok he sounds pissed he used my full name and not baby girl shit

_D - Sammy and I got a lead will follow up on it will text when I know more_

_D - ok I take the no text backs means that your angry with me for something, look I will see you back at the motel were going to the dinner for pie join us if you can_

_S – (y/n) where are you Dean is starting to panic_

Of course Dean would panic I know we are soul mates made in heaven according to Cas but come on its only been a couple of hours and I can handle myself, he certainly didn't care yesterday after almost doing a pirouette off the side walk into the car when he found out we had a case with strippers, like I said ASS!

Shit what is he going to think about tonight, best I keep that quite, I scroll thru my contact list and give him a ring

He picks up on the 2nd ring

"well it’s about bloody time where are you, I’ve been worried"

"hello Dean, firstly you’re not my mother, second it’s only been 4 hours since I left the motel and 3rd shut the fuck up and listen"

"ok then what’s up" biting back his tone I know all so well he is extremely pissed at me well two can play it at that game

"I’ve got a lead on the case and I am pursuing it look I will meet up with you guys tonight, but till then I thought I would take some me time and go shopping you know girly things" which is a lie seriously do you think I am the type of girly girl ah no

"since when do you do girl shit" he knows me to well shit

"Dean" I hear Sammie’s warning voice in the background

"hello Dean last I checked I am a girl, and sometimes I just want some alone time away from you and Sammy, ill text ya later if I need ya ok" it scares me how well I can lie these days

"ok just be careful I..." he paused; I know Sam was listening to the convo we were having

"I know Dean it’s alright I will be careful, I’ll see you and Sam later bye"

"bye"

And with that I hung up, placing my phone back into my bag I turn to the bouncer who is once again looking at my rack, guessing he was enjoying, while I was on the phone the back view.

"hey umm where is the local lingerie shop around here"

"oh you mean sweat cheeks just 3 blocks that way" he says, and points me in the right direction

"thanks" I reply, off I go I guess to get me some lingerie oh goody I think to myself as I set off, one thing’s for sure tonight will be a night I won’t forget in hurry

 


	13. sweet cheeks

SWEET CHEEKS

mmmm I say out loud, gazing up at the sign above the doorway entrance, I walk into the store

"shit" I say as I see wall on wall of sexy lingerie, and some I could say where less than dental floss, man Dean would, be in his element here, with the smell of sexy boudoir in the air I peruse the racks, oh god where do I start? Im so not good at this

 

**DEAN POV YAY**

 

"I’m telling you Sammy something is up with her she seemed off somehow" I say as I drive the streets in my baby with Sam, frowning

"I don’t know Dean, she does spent a lot of time with us, hunting and what not, maybe some time on her own doing girl things like shopping will be great for her, like recharge"

"dude you are so gay" ah good one Dean I think

"come on Dean just admit it, you’re only worried about her cos you care about her" he says smirking at me, if I wasn't driving I would punch him right now, but, well what can I say to that, when I don't know what I want myself, keeping silent I look out windscreen, focusing on the roads, I push her away, but I also want her near, what do I do, don't get me wrong she is hot, but, there is something else, when I first laid eyes on her, straddling my lap as I lay bleeding out in the impala, those eyes, the electricity that was there, the twinge of excitement I get when I am near her or touching her I can’t FUCK I think I am in love with her SHIT

"bitch" I manage to say after the moments silence, have to keep up the mask much for my sake as well as Sam’s

"jerk"

"hey look isn’t that "Sam says pointing as we slowly pass, what looks like (y/n) going into the sweet cheeks lingerie shop

"yeap, what’s she doing" watching her sweet ass walk into the door, suddenly thinking about her in some black lacy number, DEAD PUPPIES DEAN I scream in my head

"well we better go if she sees us our ass is grass" Sam says, while I to stop the thoughts running in my head, blue balling, and with that I put my foot on the gas and peel out

“ok, I need pie" god this is har

 

**your POV**

 

"shit" I say as I see wall on wall of sexy lingerie, and some I could say where less than dental floss, man Dean would, be in his element here, with the smell of sexy boudoir in the air, I peruse the racks, just at the moment I hear the familiar sound of the impala peeling out, sure enough I was right as I turn around, just to see the familiar Kansas licence plates drive off are they following me god I hope not

I walk thru the racks, where to start,

"may I help you" the sale assistance comes to ask, talk about young she could be all of what 16, "no thank you I’m just looking" I say with my leave me the fuck alone face, which thanks to do Dean I use often.

2 hours later and I have picked my outfit I settled on a white push up corset with, hip hanging white lacy panties with detachable garter, a pull off white lacy extra short mini skirt, with white thigh high stocking and silver Mary Jane shoes, a pair of small white wings with enough space to hide my gun, and to help sell it a white eye mask made of white lace with small inserts of silver, I tried it on and looked in the mirror, wow you so can’t tell that it’s me, well after hair and makeup maybe I’ll be able to pull this off after all, smiling.

As I paid for my purchases I started to think about tonight, what if I don’t pull this off, what if I choke on stage under the glare lf those dirty old men, oh hell what is Dean and Sam gonna think when they find out, pissed off and horny no doubt well I could hope especially Dean argh Dean ass just for once I wish I could stop thinking about him for more that 5 bloody minutes.

Looking at the time on my phone I head outside the store, placing my sunglasses on I head out, I have a few hours to kill, might as well do a lunch and spa day, got to look good for tonight, I spose

god help me

 


	14. i lose all control..... when you grab ahold.......

"wow this is it"

I think as I stand behind the red velvet curtains to the stage of the VIP room, dressed as a stripper angel, this better work, I peek through and sure enough there is Dean and Sam at the bar scoping out the strippers, in their suits, Sammy looks uncomfortable but Dean well what can I say he’s in his element hunting and strippers what a combo, ass.

"hey are you alright" Vampire Katherine says coming up behind me, got to say her stripper name suits her she does look like that chick from the Vamp Diaries, with red contacts and fake fangs, she passes me a shot of vodka and I suck it down, asking for another, she pours me another and I suck that one down too.

"another" I ask

"hey slow your roll, I know it’s hard on your first night but you'll be alright, just if ya keep drinking it won’t look pretty and you’ll be a sloppy angel"

"yeah your right, nerves I guess"

"what are you looking at out there" she asks as she to puts her head out

"those 2 men in the suits, do you think they are big rollers" I ask looking at the boys

As she looks she sucks in a breath and hisses "Winchesters"

Oh shit, busted, did I just see her eyes turn black, oh shit I’m in trouble

"what do you mean" I act dumb

"umm nothing here” she says as she pours me another shot, "I have to see that boss man he is not going to like this" and with that she is gone

As the song finishes and the stripper comes thru the curtain I notice in the back corner, vamp Katherine and the boss man talking pointing to Sam and Dean his eyes flashing black also, shit this isn’t good, I look to Sam and Dean and watch them sit on the stools as the end of the run way, beers in hand, no idea. Craptastic, as I watch further the disgusting boss man looking across to the door, the bouncers head nod as they also flash the demon eyes, SHIT just my luck we walk into unknowingly a bloody demon nest

 

"Shit I need to warn them shit" I whisper

Downing my shot, I turn away and head to the locker room, as fast as I can, but wearing these heels, I need my phone, the sound of show me your teeth by lady gaga comes on, Vamp Katherine on stage shit I better be quick I’m on next.

Running to my bag I grab out my phone, quickly texting Sam, well tried to but a strong arm grabs me and I dropped my phone back into my bag, before I could send it, bloody bouncer.

"hurry up your on next" shit my heart beats faster as he pulls me toward the stage curtain I look into the full length mirror, shit I look good, having my hair and makeup done at the salon was a smart move, I would tap me, I tie my face mask on redo my hair and tap the back of my wings, gun in secure check, I knew I would need it, especially now, this case is heading down shit creek and fast.

The song fades down; Vamp Katherine comes thru.

"good luck girl" winking at me as she walks by, as Chase the dj announces

"next up we have a new be, a fallen virgin from heaven give it up for luscious angel blue"

That's my cue, here I go as I step thru the curtain into a blinding light spot light, a sea of faces, but there is one face I look at and lock onto sitting at the end of the runway the music starts and I lose myself in the rhythm, show time

The lights go back down; the runway lights up.

lick by joi comes on

**_I lose all control when you grab a hold and you do your trick, I love it when you lick_ **

I slowly take steps forward to the end of the runway, lit up with red neon, making my costume glow, one slow step at a time the nerves that where fluttering around the edges now disappearing, thank you vodka, letting out the breath I held, onwards I shall go

**_you've got lock and key, every part of me, know what makes me tick, I love it when you lick, lick mmmm_ **

I lock my eyes towards Dean as I slowly run my hands down the sides of my waist and up again, thru my hair, still walking to the pole at the end slowly to the beat, one foot in front of the other, I smirk at him, I know he’s loving it, watching him swallow, his Adams apple bobbing up and down, saying something to Sammy, boy I was going to give him a show.

As I reach the pole I grab with my right hand and slowly walk around, still looking at Dean, with my right leg I wrap it around and let go, leaning my body back, running my hand over my chest down my stomach to my crutch and slowly pat myself, biting my bottom lip, moaning as I do this, not that you can hear but gives affect.

I pull myself up then began to slowly push my hips back and forward to the pole, grinding, mmmm cold, walking around it again I jump up and grab higher lifting my legs completely off the floor as I spin around opening my legs a little as I spin, peek-a-boo.

Slowly I come down and kneel on the floor, still holding the pole I put my thighs on either side of it and slowly push my hips into it, rolling my stomach like a belly dancer licking the pole as I do this, standing as I lick higher.

**_don't make my body wait no longer, cos this pussy cats ready to play, I loose all control when you grab a hold and you do your trick, I love it when you lick_ **

Turning around the pole, facing it, my back facing the audience, bending over slightly pushing my ass out towards the audience swaying my hips bending my knees to do so, I kneel down once more, spreading my legs wide around the pole, looking over my left shoulder as I do this, the eager faces of hungry males looking onto my direction

raising my hand out and over my head to point up rolling my shoulders left to right, bending forward into myself, my arms bending around then straight out my sides, I lean my back and lie down on stage, the top of my head facing the end of the runway, looking to the right then left I see the hungry stares still locked onto me, where is this coming from, sexual desire coming out from my core as I run my hands around my body and the stage, biting my bottom lips as I turn my head, un wrapping my legs from the sides of the pole, placing them together and straight up in the air, placing my hands on my thighs, slowly I run them down my legs towards my knees as I pull my legs part, forming a wide V, holding for a few seconds, the tips of my fingers running back towards the tops of my thighs bringing them down again running them over my lacy covered heat, touching slightly as I arch my back of the stage

my head pulling back as I face the audience my lips still between my teeth, releasing it to moan, god I’m so turn on right now, my fingers continue their exploration up my stomach, to my covered lacy chest around them slightly my head still arched back my mouth slightly open, fingers now over my neck and through my hair, my legs now back together and bent at the knees,

I hear my stage name screamed at me as I look to my left and right, dollar bills raining down on me, and around the stage

Wow who knew I had this in me, must be the vodka,

With my now stretched arms above my head, still lying on the stage I bring them to my sides, arching my back, my shoulders still on the ground, left knee arched as my right leg stays straight, lifting my head, as I lift my head up to lock my eyes with Dean, I roll over, still looking into those green eyes,

The screams for angel blue still scream around me

But dean has my attention, pointing towards him, bringing my out stretched hand back towards my barely covered breasts bending my index finger begging him to come hither

Watching him swallow as Sam stills before him

Onto my hands and knees and start to crawl over to the end of the runway to him, spinning my head, flicking my head and hair up, it falls onto my shoulders, biting my lower lip, stopping just in front of him at the edge of the runway, I raise up to my knees running my hands from my crutch up my corset covered chest to my hair, he’s so close, I lean forward once again, our faces a foot away, I hear his raggered breathing, I barely register Sammy sitting there as I hear a breath escape him.

Mmmm Dean so close I grab his tie and pull him forward, his chair tips forward scrapping on the vinyl flooring, hollers of joy ring out around me not to mention grumbling, our lips barely touching, looking into his eyes, I see the passion, does he know it’s me?

Grabbing his bottom lip with my teeth I gently pull, a small giggle comes from me as I do this

**DEAN POV**

Sammy and I sit at the end of the runway, front row seats, I can’t but smile

The lights go back down and the music starts back up again

**_don't be scared, I’ve done this before, show me your teeth, show me your teeth_ **

The next stripper, small dark hair dressed in a small lacy red number comes out

"now Sammy this is what brotherly bonding should be" I say taking a swig of my cold beer mmmmm good

"where is she Dean" Sam says looking at his phone

"she said she would meet us here I’m worried" trust Sammy to ruin the moment, but he was right where is she, a knot forms in my stomach as I feel guilt, finally a case involving strippers, me with blue balls and all I can think about is her, her safety, those eyes, lips, her soft skin, FUCK DEAN what am I doing

"she’s a big girl, she can look after herself, besides she’s been hanging around us she'll be good" nice save

"but what if something happened"

"Sam she'll be fine, now I think you should sit back and enjoy the show," I say looking back at the stripper in front of me working the pole

**_got no salvation, got no religion, take a bite of my bad girl meat, show me your teeth, got my addictions, I’d love to fix them, take a bite of my bad girl meat, show me your teeth_ **

"now this is the type of vampire I’d love to hunt Sammy" I chuckle, trying to kid myself

“yeah keep saying that Dean who you kidding, we all know you only got eyes for one person" and he was so right

"and what is that spose to mean, bitch"

"nothing, you want another beer, jerk"

"na I’m good" damn this girl can shake her ass as I watch her work the pole, but Sam was right, sitting here watching this hot stripper working a pole I couldn’t help think back to (y/n), where is she, I hope she’s ok.

As the song fades the stripper leaves thru the curtain and the lights go back up, Sam comes back and sits beside me.

“so about the case" he begins to say the dj interrupts his thoughts

"next up we have a new be, a fallen virgin from heaven give it up for luscious angel blue"

**_I lose all control, when you grab a hold, and you do your trick, I love it when you lick, lick mmmm_ **

I watch the curtain move and the lights go down again and see the most beautiful angel I have seen come out from the curtain, slowly taking steps forward I can’t but lock my eyes with hers, deep soulful blue eyes, feeling oddly like I have seen these before

Watching her run her hands up her hips over her chest up thru her hair, I swallow hard, did she just smirk at me? WOW

"I think I’ve died Sammy" I could feel my pants getting tight as she wraps her right leg around the pole, leaning back running her hands over her body, patting herself, god if this keeps up I’m gona ruin my pants.

"I know how you feel" Sam swallows, guess I’m not the only one with blue balls.

She climbs up the pole spinning around, only to kneel on the ground, did she just lick that pole, calm down Dean I scoled myself, she lies on her back spreading her legs arching her back, I’d love to have those legs wrapped around me, what am I thinking, she looks at me, with those eyes, I feel like they are burning into the back of my skull, slowly crawling over to me she grabs my tie, I can’t look away, her sweet perfume, strawberry and musk, mm I know that scent, taking my bottom lip with her teeth.

"dead puppy’s dead puppies" I think over and over, god I’m going to cum right here in this club next to Sammy oh god dead puppy’s dead puppies

**Your POV**

Small beads of sweat flow down dean’s temples, oh yeah he’s enjoying the show, I guess he still hasn’t figured it out, I thought my perfume would have after all he got it for me.

I crawl over the bar and straddle him, slowly placing his hands on my thighs, rubbing them, I feel him, hearing hoots and hollers from the other customers.

Oh yeah he’s excited as I grind on him slowly, smirking, he was putty in my hands, I like him like this, raw and vulnerable, I run my hands around his back and up to his hair, tugging his head back, I lean forward bringing my lips just above his as I sing to the chorus playing, in a whisper, brushing his lips with mine so slightly

**_I lose all control, when you grab a hold, and you do your trick I love it when you lick,_ **

I place a peck on his lips, then trace them with my tongue, I look over to my right, poor Sam, looking all bug eye, with my left hand still holding Deans hair back, I take my right hand from dean’s hair and place it on Sammie’s thigh, gently rubbing, he swallows hard, still straddling Dean as he looks at me, I feel him growing, can my fantasies be true, such girth, I lean over to Sammy and grab his tie pulling him forward, the boys both still, with a whisper I say to the both of them

"you guys have been made, it’s not safe here, there are demons here, it’s a nest, I will meet you back at the motel, hurry go"

"what" Dean says shocked

"who are you" Sam says

"I thought you Dean of all people would of know, after all we have slept together I say as I slink my body around him, my legs wide still straddling him grinding still, " smirking I replied

"well someone as beautiful as you I would remember" Dean replied his hands on my waist gently as I let go of Sam’s tie reaching up to my eye mask, undoing the ribbon and taking it off

"(y/n)" Dean gasps as I chuck the mask to the floor

"the one and only, now if you don’t mind I have to finish my set," I say leaning back my hands supporting my frame on his knees as his fingers tighten on my waist, my head flick back as I circle my hips, leaning forward again I straighten up and get to my feet, my legs still either side of dean, but just to be more of a bitch I grab his crutch giving him a chaste kiss, moving my lips I whisper in his ear "down boy" giggling I watch him as he swallows I get off him and turn to walk up the stairs to the stage, my song now finished

**DEAN POV**

"(y/n)" fuck me my mouth drops open

"the one and only" she says

Fuck me I just got a lap dance from a hunter a sexy hunter my sexy hunter, I’m too turned on to be angry at her, but we will be having words later. Leaning back on my lap with her hips forward and head back I swallow a moan, she straightens up and stands back on her feet, leaning forward her lips meet mine just for a moment, desire pooling in my cock as my pants tighten, oh god

She gets off me grabbing my junk whispering "down boy" into my ear turns and walks onto the stage I turn to Sammy seeing his jaw still hitting the floor, I whack him on the back of the head. Trying to calm down

"hey what was that for" he says rubbing it

"you know what for” I say pointing at him

"Dean marry that girl" he says as we watch her walk back to the pole, glancing over her shoulder, listening to mine and Sam little convo the music starts up again, Judas lady gaga starts to play

She jumps at the pole and spins around, only holding on with the back of her knee and elbow, she has got some moves, how did I not know about this, then she does something that I will fantasy about till the day I die with her left hand and knee on the pole slowly turning around she reaches behind her, places her hand into the back of her wings and pulls out her gun, extending it forward as she goes round and shoots the power box behind the bar.

It goes dark

Stripper screams fill the dark place "(y/n)" I scream out jumping from my stool onto the stage

**Your POV**

"I can’t believe that worked" I say as I get of the pole, everything now black

"(y/n)" I hear

"Dean, I’m here" I yell back feeling strong arms around me pulling me of that stage, and running

"Sammy lets go" he yells as we run to the back, emergency lights come on has we run thru the lockers and out the back grabbing my bag as we go.

"Sammy" Dean yells as we run to the car getting in, and peeling off just to look back as several bouncers and the boss man run out the back there eyes black, fucking demons

"that was a close one" I say looking out the back window, as we hurtle down the highway

 

 

 

**ok so what do you guys think? I love the song lick by joi, ever since I watched XXX its partly where I got inspired for this chapter that and check out the you tube video of _when strippers get bored_ , there's a part in the vid where she just holds on with one knee and elbow, watching I thought would that be cool if she had a gun when going around, I know random thought hey but it works for my story, that and the fact of doing that scene in front of the eleven king Thranduil mmmm till next time **

 

 


End file.
